


Transformers Prime: Amalgamous

by SilverBeetle



Series: Amal-Verse [1]
Category: Transformers Prime
Genre: Gen, Head Injury, Injury, Psychic Patch, Shapeshifting, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBeetle/pseuds/SilverBeetle
Summary: My brain kept suggesting this to me. Rated T for violence. "Smokescreen ran towards the Star Staber, knowing that the other Autobots would get there too late to stop Megatron from taking it. He dodged each blast and attack, soon getting close enough to the large sword. He threw out his arm and grabbed it, it glowed brightly and he slid it out of the rock with ease..."
Series: Amal-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057145
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

**Part 1-**

Heat surrounded the young Prime as he made his way across the battlefield, he looking for his commander and mentor.

“ALPHA! ALPHA, WHERE ARE YOU?!”

He covered his optics when an explosion happened in front of him, he got thrown.

“Amal’! Over here!”

The Prime reset his optics and looked over to where the voice of his older brother called. The familiar red, silver, blue and purple  armour of Alpha Trion relaxed the younger.

“Oh, thank Primus” he scrambled to his pedes and ran to his mentor, stopping just in front of him and saluting, “ready to report for duty, Sir!”

Alpha Trion shook his helm fondly and placed a servo on the other’s shoulder plating, guiding him towards a familiar building. They entered through a secret passage.

“Amal’, I am sending off the Iacon Relics, are you able to get back home fine?”

He nodded, “the  Lovixa Device is just two halls down from the heavily armed entrance, I’ll make it”

Alpha looked relived, “good,  then go. I will be there as soon as all of them have departed”

The Prime dipped his helm and headed off. As he passed the  entrance, he heard the metal give and it was blown off. His  tekhelet shaded optics narrowed and he dropped into a fighting stance, his optics dimming to a sapphire blue to see better through the smoke.

Decepticons invaded.

Something hit the back of his head.

Everything went dark.

…

Sapphire optics flickered on and gazed around.

A dark grey and purple chassis was in his peripheral.

“This one is awake, bring it to  Oricx ” a deep, yet high pitched voice demanded. 

Strong, clawed servos grabbed his and forced him against a wall before forcing his arms behind his back and snapping  Energon cuffs around his wrists. Amal’ hissed and tried to fight but with the effects of stasis the  Decepticon easily overpowered him.

“Stop struggling and you’ll keep your wings” the young Prime felt claws trace where his  doorwings connected to his body and froze, “very good,  Autobot ”

The mech pulled Amal’ up and forced him to walk. They passed cells, blue and yellow optics watching from inside; they passed a large computer and entered a room with an even bigger computer and a window to show outside.

“Welcome” a femme voice, soft yet crystal clear, greeted, “I hope my enforcers didn’t hurt you too much”

Amal’ looked up and saw a deep gold femme with green accents and glowing red  optics .

“Oh, I love being punched out and forced into a wall when I wake up” Amal’  sarcasmed .

She barked out a heavenly laugh, throwing her helm back with her mouth open, revealing sharp  denta’s .

“You are a funny one, Elite Officer” she grinned at him, “tell me, what is your designation?”

His optics narrowed, “Why? Who wants to know?”

She smirked, “your soon-to-be commander-”

Amal’ scoffed.

She grabbed his chin and pulled him close to her faceplates, “I can make your remaining life-cycle worse than the Pit”

He leaned in closer and gave a grin of his own, “have fun with that”

Her optics blazed and she let go of him, “put him in Containment Cell 9-0-2, no contact for 2  orns ”

The two holding him dragged him away.

…

Two  orns later, Amal’ found himself back with the commander of the ship.

He once again refused to tell her anything and this time she put him in isolation for four  orns . 

This repeated, each time she added two  orns to his isolation time.

However, after the third time she brought in someone that made him speak.

...

“What is your designation?”

Amal’ looked away.

“Fine, bring in the other prisoner”

Two  Vehicon Clones entered, dragging in a battered Alpha Trion.

Amal’s eyes widened and he jerk up straighter, “Alpha!”

“Either you answer my questions and he  lives , or you don’t and he pays the price”

Amal’ looked over to his mentor and his mentor shook his helm.

“Not going to answer?” her optics glistened with sadism, “take the Archivist’s left servo”

“NO!”

Energon splattered to the ground and the old mech let out a pained groan.

“Will you tell me your name, or do I have to take his other servo?”

Amal’ looked down, he remembered the smoke that blinded him as the  Decepticons stormed the Hall of Records and got an idea.

“Smokescreen” he quickly said, “my designation is Smokescreen!”

She grinned, “what was your reason for being at the Hall of Records, Smokescreen?”

He hesitated, but quickly spoke when a  Vehicon placed a blade on Alpha’s wrist.

“I was selected as the protector of the Head Archivist of the Hall of Records” he replied.

“Is that so” her optics flickering to Alpha Trion and she grinned even bigger, “didn’t do much to ensure his safety, did you?”

Smokescreen flinched.

“Kill him”

“NO!”

Smokescreen could only watch as the  Vehicon shot his mentor through the Spark.

The young bot stared in shock at the  spot; coolant trapped in his optics.

“Now, you will join us, or you will watch everyone who you worked with and for offline”

Smokescreen closed his optics, tilting his head down and away. A single coolant tear slid down his metal cheek.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2-**

Vehicons were firing at him from behind as Smokescreen as he limp-ran to the escape pod. He turned and shot three of them before slamming his fist on the lock; the pod’s door flew open and Smokescreen quickly climbed in before closing it.

He launched the pod.

-3 Years Later-

Amal’s optics flickered online and he let out a groan before activating his gun and shooting open the pod before climbing out and ran.

He wasn’t even half a mile away when he felt his spark tug back towards the pod,  then he heard gunfire. He stopped and turned, there was a Prime on this planet. And he’d be damned if something happened to them.

Amal’ Shifted into Smokescreen and ran back.

He entered to see the  Autobots , Optimus Prime included, pinned down.

“Down in front!” he warned, activating his blasters and shooting the  Decepticons who were closest.

He heard the blue femme express her surprise when he turned out to be friendly. They continued to fire at each other until one of the  Vehicons stray blast hit the  Energon that leaked.

“Fall Back!” Optimus called and the  Autobots ran for the rock-cover.

Two seconds after they took cover, the entire pod exploded. Smokescreen climbed to the top of the rocks and took in the scene before barking out a hoot.

“WOO! TOO HOT FOR YA’ CONS?!” Smokescreen beamed before regrouping with Optimus’s group.

“Thank you for your help, fellow  Autobot ” Optimus held out his servo.

Smokescreen gripped it, “glad to be of help”

The yellow and black bot looked at his side,  **_ “Were you shot?!” _ **

Smokescreen blinked and looked at his side. His side was covered in white-blue  Energon , which leaked from what looked like a blaster wound.

“Huh” was the only reaction he gave before shrugging, “must have been, that’s neat”

“Neat?!” the white and orange mech exclaimed, “you could be dying and all you say is ‘neat’?!”

Smokescreen looked at him, “it isn’t a big deal, none of my systems are warning me of it, so it’s fine”

The mech sputtered.

“Now what? It's not like we can just bring him back to base. Wouldn't be the first time an ally turned out to be a plant” the blue femme looked at him with suspicion.

The Prime looked Smokescreen over, his optics landing on his Elite Guard symbol.

“I see you received training from  Cybertrons Elite Guard” the Prime noted.

Smokescreen nodded, “that is correct, sir, though I would never had been an Elite Guard if my brother didn’t vouch for me. He was able to get me a job at Iacon, security detail.”

“The Hall of Records of all places? Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?” the white and orange mech demanded.

“Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the hall?” the Prime questioned.

“Guarding Alpha Trion”

They looked shocked.

“ You served under the master archivist? ”

Smokescreen nodded, looking at the ground, forcing the memories back, “yeah, he was a great teacher and a wonderful friend. He also told great stories, like how he was the one who petitioned Halogen and the High Council to make you a Prime.”

Optimus brought his servo to his  earpiece and spoke into a comm. Link, “Rafael, activate the  Groundbridge ”

“That's it? That's all you need to hear before inviting him to the party?” the femme looked shocked.

“If my former mentor shared this information, it is because he considered Smokescreen a trusted ally” Optimus replied calmly.

Smokescreen looked away, his optics lifting when he heard the familiar sound of a  Groundbridge . He followed the other bots in, coming out in an enclosed building that was sandy  colored with machines and a small ramp place with small organic creatures.

The organic with two head fins raced down the ramp, spouting question after question.

Smokescreen stared, feeling his chest tighten, this organic was so much like his sister.

“Are all organics of this planet like this” he certainly hoped not, he did not want memories to surface  every time he talked to one.

“Human, and no, only Miko is like Miko” Bulkhead explained.

“Smokescreen, here, now!” the white and orange bot called.

Smokescreen headed over and was forced to allow the medic to fix him up. The femme spoke as he was getting fixed.

“I share Miko’s fascination on how you got here,  _ in a  _ _ Decepticon _ _ Escape Pod _ ” the femme stated, suspiciously.

“Still got trust issues, huh? Tough crowd” Smokescreen sighed before launching into his tale, “The main thrust of combat operations was at least 20 clicks from the Hall of Records, so things had been pretty quiet. But the situation went downhill fast.

The Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to hold them back. The door blew open and before I could do anything, everything went black.” Smokescreen rubbed where he felt the hit, “Cons took me prisoner and dumped me onto a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently, it was a long-distance pod,  'cause it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting  solid ground hard.”

“The  Decepticon warship must have picked up pod's beacon and guided it to Earth” Ratchet commented.

“Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee” the femme looked slightly impressed.

“Bet those Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own  inside ” the female organic  gave a slight chuckle. 

“Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate, after the fall of Iacon?” 

Smokescreen stiffened; suddenly he was back there, watching his mentor, guardian, friend, brother, dying. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t  breathe , he couldn’t talk. A large lump kept him from doing so.

Smokescreen snapped away from that memory and buried it deep in his processor, locking it away.

“I wish I did. But that was the last I ever saw of him.” Smokescreen lied, but he could tell that the others knew he was lying. After all, he was terrible at lying.

He quickly put on a slight smile, “that's it, my life story.”

He heard something that sounded like metal dragging against metal and looked over to the hall. A big, green  Autobot dragged one of his legs as he entered. He stopped when he saw Smokescreen.

Cyan blue optics stared into Sapphire blue.

“Huh, a replacement” the big green guy scoffed, “you could’ve at least called for  Wheeljack , that I could have lived with”

“Hey, I don’t  wanna replace anyone” Smokescreen quickly said as he held up his hands, “I just  wanna help end this war”

“Smokescreen, I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start” Optimus cut in before anymore could be said. 

“Sure thing!” the female, Miko, beamed before quickly  amending when big green let out a sad groan, “I mean, Jack here offers a very informative tour.”

Jack, black fluff, blue optics, gave Smokescreen  an awkward smile.

Jack showed Smokescreen around. Smokescreen froze in front of the vault where the gift his sister made him sat.

**_ “Remember  _ ** **_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ , this is very dangerous in the wrong hands. Keep it on you at all times and for Sire’s sake, don’t use it to annoy  _ ** **_ Megatronous _ ** **_!” _ **

**_ The young Prime gave a carefree laugh, “thanks sis, and no promises!” _ **

“Smokescreen!”

The bot blinked and looked down at the human.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just surprised the relics from the Hall of Records ended up on Earth”

Jack gave a short laugh, “small universe, huh?”

Smokescreen smiled softly, ‘yeah, small’

They returned to hear Ratchet speak of Red  Energon and Optimus start to  mobilize to get it.

“Smokescreen, due to the fact that you do not yet have a  vehicle mode, I advise you to stay behind and scan one”

Smokescreen nodded, “understood”

“Take one of the humans, they will be able to show you the best place to scan”

…

Smokescreen and Jack laid on a Mesa, watching cars pass.

“What about that one?” the boy asked, pointing to a Cement truck.

“Yeah, if I was  Constructicon ” Smokescreen scoffed.

“That one?” he pointed to a  slow moving vehical .

“More of Nexus’s speed if you ask me” the prankster stated, “I’m looking for something fast and... well... me”

“Huh, maybe we can have you scan Knockout”

Smokescreen looked at him, confused, “who?”

“ Nevermind ” Jack hummed and pointed to something, “what about that?”

Smokescreen looked over and grinned, “perfect”

He Shifted into that form, making sure to keep the colors of his bipedal form and revved his engines.

“Amazing!” the youngling laughed, he opened his doors, “ wanna go for a test drive?”

“Is that a good idea?”

“Come on, I can’t do anything else!”

“Alright, once around the base,  than back in mister”

“YES!”

Jack climbed in and buckled. Smokescreen slammed his doors shut and drove.

…

Smokescreen gently picked up the Phase Shifter, putting it on his wrist and giving it a small, sad smile. 

“Still fits” it glowed softly at the touch of the Prime.

He left the vault and headed for the main room, hiding the Phase Shifter in his Sub-Space.

“Smokescreen, Optimus needs assistance” Ratchet called.

“Send me in than”

…

Starscream , in one word: Dorito. In two: Small Dorito.

Smokescreen was not impressed.

“ Starscream , huh? To be honest, I thought you’d be taller”

Starscream growled, “Any last word  Autobot ?”

“Just four: Kiss Your  Armour Goodbye!” Smokescreen ran forward, slipping the Phase Shifter on from inside of his Sub-Space with a mental command and literally kicking the Apex  Armour off of the high-heeled rogue.

The  armour fell and  Starscream shot the beams.

“NO!”

They fell with the  Autobots on them. Smokescreen could only watch.

Luckily, everyone was alright and they were soon at base.

“How did you do that?”  Arcee demanded Smokescreen, in front of everyone.

Smokescreen gave her a confused look, “do what?”

“Don’t play  dumb !” she stepped  forwards, Smokescreen stumbled back, “you KICKED the  armour off of  Starscream ! How?!”

Smokescreen bit the inside of his cheek-plating before answering, “I... I used Phase-Displacement  armour , my sister made it for me, because I was the most troublesome out of  every one of us”

“Is that so? Then prove it”  Arcee snarled.

Smokescreen walked over to the human area and placed his servo on it, before activating the Phase Shifter and his hand went through, he pulled it up and deactivated the relic.

“She made sure it was activated by my own mental command, no one else can  weild it like I can”

Arcee seemed to relax.

Optimus commended Smokescreen.

“Rookie did alright” Bulkhead whispered, dejected.

“Don’t worry Bulk’ once you get that leg working,  old Smokey's  gonna learn  real quick who the top wrecking ball is run here. Bulkhead? ”

Smokescreen watched in worry as Bulkhead limped away.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3-**

It has been a week since Smokescreen joined and he did everything he could to make sure Bulkhead knew he wasn’t getting his spot on the team. The problem was that almost every time he did, the plan backfired.

He knew that every time he tried, he hurt his comrade and he did not want to be the cause of  anyone's pain, so he stopped.

He watched as Breakdown complained to Ratchet. Suddenly, a sharp pain like never before tore through his Spark.

Smokescreen inhaled sharply and quickly wonder farther into base as the pain grew and grew. He coughed as the pressure on his Spark became great and leaned against the wall.

He shuttered his optics and searched for the problem, horror coursed through him when he noticed the feeling was because of someone bringing back someone from the dead, but stopping halfway.

He didn’t notice how long he was sitting there, but he jumped when he felt a servo on his shoulder.

“Smokescreen, are you alright?”

He opened his optics and saw  Arcee kneeling in front of him.

“Y-yeah,  wh -why do you ask?” he stammered.

“You’re holding your chest”

Smokescreen blinked and looked  down; indeed, he was. He quickly removed his servo from over his Spark and quickly stood.

“I’m fine” he turned to return to the Main Hub when  Arcee’s servo stopped him, “Smokescreen, if you’re hurt-”

He shrugged her servo off, “I’m not  Arcee , I promise you, I’m fine”

She stared as he left.

…

Smokescreen was NOT  fine; he was the opposite.

He found out that it was Breakdown who  reonlined and that was thanks to a human organization called MECH. He also found out that the human who  desecrated the  Decepticon had  stolen satellite plans using his frame and now the  Decepticons were in control of a very dangerous weapon.

The  Autobots were currently taking out the  Vehicons , trying to stop Soundwave who was currently in control of the weapon when Smokescreen was called to assist Bulkhead. 

He drove as fast as he could after seeing the mutilated Breakdown about to snuff the big lug. He transformed and kicked the... well he couldn’t call what it was Breakdown anymore, not after what the human did to the frame, he would NOT desecrate the  Cybertronians memory that way.... away from his  comrade .

“So, what do I call you?” The young Prime asked, tilting his head slightly, “Dead-um-Butch?”

“I am CYLAS, as in  CYbernetic Life Augmented by Symbiosis ”

“I  prefer Dead-um-Butch” Smokescreen commented.

Bulkhead stood shakily behind him.

“I see you have come to protect your  comrade; I commend you for that. Too bad this will be your final day as an  Autobot ”

“Aww, but I just got here” Smokescreen fake-pouted.

CYLAS charged and both the Prime and Wrecker fought him together. Soon, CYLAS retreated, being called back by his new master.

“By the way, I studied all of the Wrecker battles and moves” Smokescreen stated to the larger bot.

“heh,  guess there is hope for you yet” Bulkhead replied, he tapped his comm., “Base, this is Bulkhead, I’m requesting a Bridge”

_ “Coming Up” _

“Bulkhead?”

“Yes Rookie?”

“I’m sorry if I made you feel like your spot has been stolen, I promise that was never my intentions”

“Hey, it’s okay, we’re cool Kid”

Smokescreen gave him a shy smile.

They chatted as they entered the Ground Bridge.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4-**

Three days have passed since the Dead-um-Butch and Project Damocles incident and Smokescreen and Bulkhead were closer. When they had told everyone what happened, Bulkhead was saddened when it finally occurred to him that his former friend was butchered and used to house such a disgusting human.

Raf and his family were currently house-hunting while Bumblebee and Smokescreen were out scouting for  Energon .

** “Smokescreen slow down, there are speed-limits!”  ** Bumblebee’s voice snapped Smokescreen back to reality.

“Right, sorry Bee” the race-car slowed.

Suddenly, a car came flying at him (not flying-flying, but going superfast) and Smokescreen had to speed up and turn to dodge it, this resulted in the car behind him and him colliding.

**_ “Amal’, slow down!”  _ **

**_ The youngest Prime laughed, ignoring his older brother, “so you can catch me?! NO THANKS MEGZY!” _ **

**_ The Prime turned and crashed into  _ ** **_ Prima; _ ** **_ he gave the younger a disapproving look. _ **

**_ “Sorry Prim’!”  _ ** **_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ called as he ran from the now approaching  _ ** **_ fuchsia _ ** **__ ** **_ Megatronous _ ** **_. _ **

Smokescreen let out a pained gasp and coughed as he regained consciousness. Bright lights blinded him and he closed his optic protectors.

“Smokescreen? Can you hear me?”

The young bot cracked open on of the optic protectors and saw the  Autobot Medic.

“Ratchet?” his voice sounded terrible and cracked, “what happened?”

“You were in an  accident; Bumblebee was able to get you here before the paramedics and cops came”

Smokescreen bit his bottom dermas, “is the human okay?”

“She is, both her and her children” an African man snarled, glaring at Smokescreen from the human area.

Amal’ looked down, feeling his chest tighten in guilt that he almost got  sparklings killed.

** “That wasn’t his fault!”  ** Bumblebee beeped, defending his friend.

“No Bee, he’s right” Smokescreen cut the younger off.

** “But-!” **

“BEE!”

Bumblebee instantly went silent, staring at the  tekhelet optics before they returned to sapphire blue.

“Let it go”

Bumblebee looked down.

…

Three hours have passed and Jack was teaching Smokescreen the ways of human traffic laws.

“Let’s go over this again, we’re at an intersection with a green light” Jack said and Smokescreen relayed what he learned in a bored tone.

“Green for ‘go’”

They drove passed it and the light on the traffic-light in front turned yellow.

“Good, and yellow?”

Smokescreen grinned  mischievously .

“Go Faster!” he sped up and the human riding in him began complaining. The light suddenly turned red and Smokescreen put on his brakes, he didn’t even cross the white line.

Jack breath hard and the Prime chuckled softly, “relax, I wouldn’t endanger you”

Jack glared at him slightly, “so, you just do that for fun?!”

“Yes”

Jack scowled.

Suddenly, a black car with fire designs drove up next to the two and Smokescreen became highly alert when Jack tried to hide.

“What is it? ‘Cons?”

“Just someone from school I don’t want to encounter right now”

“A bully?” Smokescreen’s tone was soft, he remembered a time when he  was walking Cybertron in a time called ‘The Genesis’. There was a  Predacon King who looked down on him and used him as a punchingbag.

Jack’s cheeks turned red.

“Don’t worry, he won’t-” the Prime stopped when something slimy plopped on his window, “Why that little-”

“Smokescreen, let it go” Jack said as the light turned green and they began to drive once more.

“Are you kidding me? Where is your  self-respect ?! We  gotta stand up for ourselves!” Smokescreen snapped, remembering how Onyx told him something similar.

“We have to follow Optimus’s rule, it’s not just about protecting humans, you also can’t harm them”

Smokescreen grinned, his trickster side  coming to play, “who said anything about harming?”

Jack gave him a questioning look.

“Learn from the master, kid”

…

Jack and Smokescreen returned to base, laughing hard.

“That... was amazing!” Jack gasped out, “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“In all my years with my siblings, I learned how to get under their metal” Smokescreen smiled sadly.

“ Arcee , check out what we did to Vince’s car” Jack held the phone up for her to see.

“The bully”  Arcee bent down and looked at the picture, she blinked and looked over to Smokescreen, “you helped to do this?”

He gave a casual shrug, “yup”

Her optics narrowed.

… 

Smokescreen and Jack got back from another Law Training, laughing about how they pranked Jack’s teacher when Ratchet shouted at them to be quiet.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked.

“Another Relic showed up and the others are tracing one in a no-comm. Zone”

Smokescreen looked at the screen, there were two readings, “send me out”

“Alone?!” the medic glared a t him.

“No one else is here, and it is better than letting the  Decepticons get another Relic!” Smokescreen countered.

Ratchet grumbled a ‘fine’ and activated the  Groundbridge to the location. Smokescreen walked through.

…

Smokescreen ran towards the Star Staber, knowing that the other  Autobots would get there too late to stop Megatron from taking it. He dodged each blast and attack, soon getting close enough to the large sword. He threw out his arm and grabbed it, it glowed brightly and he slid it out of the rock with ease before pain and a paralyzing feeling overcame him and he collapsed.

**_ “This is the Star Saber, I made it so that only one of us, or our successor, can wield it” _ **

**_ The other Primes stared in awe at their sister's latest invention. _ **

**_ “Who wants to give it a test-run first?” _ **

**_ Twelve servos flew into the air and she smiled. _ **

Smokescreen groaned and blinked  onlined his optics, the first thing he saw was the ground moving. Suddenly large, grey pedes were in his field of vision and he painfully lifted his helm to look into the Warlords bright red optics.

“Sup?” the young Prime slurred out.

“Tell me, how is it that you were able to remove the sword while I was not” the  Decepticon leader demanded, leaning into Smokescreens space.

He blinked a few times before painfully looking around, Smokescreen was surrounded and a Seeker he had no idea the name of (Dread-something) was struggling to hold up the Star Saber.

He returned his attention on the ‘Con in front of him, “wha-?”

Megatron growled and grabbed the mechs chin, bringing his faceplate even closer.

“What is your name?”

Smokescreen smelled the stench of a mix between Dark and Regular Energon. He gave a disgusted gag and tried to turn his helm away.

“Two words Megatron: Breath. Mint”

The  Decepticon growled and backhanded the other. Smokescreen felt his cheek-plate rip slightly and tasted Energon.

“I am finished playing your games  Autobot ” the Tyrant roared.

“Aw, I liked you as a play-date”  Amalgamous commented, pouting dramatically.

Suddenly the  Autobot saw Megatron’s cannon right in front of his face, it was glowing brighter and brighter.

Smokescreen blinked at it and allowed his true self to shine through. His optics instantly returned to their normal color and dimmed and his entire body slouched. His coloring dulled and he  offlined his optics right as he felt searing pain hit him.

.

.

.

.

**_ Floating. _ **

**_ He was floating. _ **

**_ All of the pain was gone. _ **

**_ Optics flickered online and widened. _ **

**_ Blue and white swirled around him, as images of his past mocked him. _ **

**_ A  _ ** **_ malgamous _ ** **_ Prime smiled a real, true smile after so many years. _ **

**_ His wings lifted before lowering and he laughed. _ **

**_ His laugh, his true laugh, was that of a young child. _ **

**_ For that is what  _ ** **_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ Prime is. _ **

**_ He is the Last Living of The Original Thirteen. _ **

**_ He is the First Shape-Shifter. _ **

**_ He is the First Trickster. _ **

**_ He is the First Sparkling. _ **

**_ He is the First True Prime. _ **

**_ He is Primus’s and  _ ** **_ Unicron’s _ ** **_ First and Only Child. _ **


	5. Part 5

**Part 5-**

Amalgamous breath in deeply before rolling onto his stomach and coughing.  Energon , white with flecks of blue, stained the ground before his optics lifted. They stared at the shocked faces of the  Decepticons and blinked slowly.

His animal-like head tilted to the side slightly as he regarded them. His bone-like wings shifted and tilted so that they rested comfortably on his back. His long tails curled around his front legs on opposite sides of his body as he sat up.

He let out a large yawn before smacking his mouth as he closed it.

He returned to look at them and his optics turned a deeper shade than it already was. Everyone within a seven-mile radius suddenly fell unconscious and lost the last 6 hours of their memory; their mind replacing it with a likely outcome. This was one of the Powers of the Prime.

He turned his attention back to the sword his sister made once the threat was taken care of and  returned to the form those on this planet knew him as. He calmly walked over to the Star Saber and picked it up before calling for pick-up.

He returned through the  Groundbridge , completely subdued and shoulders lowered slightly.

“Smokescreen, are you alright?”

The  Autobot looked over to the black fluffed human and blinked, almost like he didn’t understand him before putting the Star Saber on a crate and turning to leave.

“Smokescreen, here, now!” Ratchet ordered and the mech lowered his winglets and sat on the medical berth.

He allowed the medic run scans on him and check what- ever.

Both the human and  Autobot medic gave the younger a concerned look when he didn’t even react to the others sudden call-in and their arrival.

When Optimus  approached him, Smokescreen finally looked up. His optics had unshed  Energon tears in them and his wings lowered further.

“Smokescreen, what is wrong?” the Prime asked.

Smokescreen  relowered his helm, staring at his lap before whispering so softly that they almost missed it.

“I lied to all of you” his voice cracked and he continued to speak before anyone could ask him what he meant, “when I said I was an  Autobot , when I said I didn’t know Alpha’s fate, when I said I was a part of the Elite Guard, when I said my brother *he choked up at that part before resuming* vouched for me” his wings were now  lying flat onto his back, “when I told you all that I had Phase-Displacement armour, when I said I was dumped on a transport ship, when I said my name was Smokescreen.”

Smokescreen looked up to see their shocked faces before looking at  Arcee , “when I said I was fine”

Arcee covered her mouth and he looked back at his lap, “all of it was a lie”

The room was quiet and Smokescreen was forced to look up when Optimus tilted his chin.

“Why tell us this? Why now?” the Prime asked.

Smokescreen looked over to the Star Saber, “because... Alpha sent a message for you on the Star Saber, and I...” he looked away again, “I was the reason Alpha was killed” he looked at Optimus, directly into Optimus’s optics, “when you hear the message, when you communicate with Alpha, please... tell him I am willing to accept any punishment he gives me”

Optimus stared that the young bot in front of him.

“Will you tell us the truth?”

Smokescreen stiffened before slumping and closing his optic protectors.

“It’s a long story, and we don’t have the time right now” he looked up, he looked at all of them, “but I promise, I will tell you... everything”

Arcee stepped forward, “at least, tell us your name, your true  name ”

Smokescreen locked optics with her and nodded, “my family calls me Amal’, you will get my full name when I tell you the rest”

She nodded.

…

After the whole debacle, Optimus picked up the Star Saber, it began glowing  intensely almost instantly  and Optimus stared at it with a vacant expression. Ratchet tried to reach him but the Prime didn’t hear him.

Smokescreen watched nervously, his wings flicking every few seconds.

Suddenly, the glowing ceased and Optimus’s hold on the sword seemed to tire. While Ratchet checked him over, Smokescreen couldn’t help but ask.

“O-Optimus, what did Alpha what my punishment to be?”

The Prime looked over to his new recruit and was silent for a bit before speaking, “Alpha Trion had told me that you did nothing wrong; and he explained what happened on the Command Ship”

Smokescreens winglets lowered as he stared in disbelief, “w-what? Bu-but I got him killed!”

“What happened, that wasn’t your fault” Optimus Prime soothed but Smokescreen shook his helm, unwilling to believe it.

“What else did Alpha say?” the Thirteenth Prime questioned before Optimus could reassure him some more.

Optimus stared at him before explaining what the older Prime had revealed. Smokescreens winglets twitched slightly, he had heard of the Omega Keys and Omega Lock. Alpha and him were the ones who helped create them, after all.

After explaining, Optimus went to decode the remaining four Iacon Relics, it was a race against the Decepticons.

Smokescreen and  Arcee went to get the first Omega Key when Optimus finally decoded it. They ended up in Egypt.

“Come on, we don’t know how far the  Decepticons are with their decoding”  Arcee spoke, Smokescreen followed her into a Pyramid.

“The Ancient humans must have believed the Omega Key was a gift from the Gods, in a way they weren’t wrong” Smokescreen noted, his wings lowering to keep them from touching the ceiling.

Arcee only hummed as she followed the signal from the tracking device. It led them to a dead end, so they began digging. Soon, they found the Omega Key and were heading out. Before they stepped outside, Smokescreen grabbed  Arcee and pushed her behind him.

The pulsing feeling of dread filled him. Dark  Energon , as a sword, was just outside with Megatron as its  wielder .

“Smokescreen, what’s wrong?”

“Megatron and Dark  Energon ”

“What?!”

The Dark  Energon called to him, trying to gain his attention, trying to ask him to take it from its unrightful owner.

“Ratchet, we need a  Groundbridge , now!”  Arcee commed.

Smokescreen lowered himself to his knees when he felt the planet, not the planet the core of the planet, pulse with the need to help the forged shards of his sire’s life-force.

Smokescreen stood once more, he had promised his sire a long time ago, before his sire became insane, that he would guard and protect his Dark  Energon . 

“Stay here, get the relic through the  Groundbridge when it opens” Smokescreen ordered before running out, firing at the leader of the Decepticons.

Megatron grinned, his arm was that of Siege Maximal.

Smokescreen growled slightly and continued his attack. He dodged Megatron’s attacks with the Dark Saber, activating the Phase Shifter and going through him. He deactivated it as he turned and grabbed the blade of the sword.

Megatron laughed, “do you really think you can control this sword, Autobot?!”

“Positive” Amal’s optics glowed and he tore the sword out of the ‘Cons hands, cutting his servo in the process.

The Dark  Energon glowed even brighter and encompassed the young Prime as he gripped the handle.

There was a shockwave that blew Megatron back.

** Black and purple swirled around him as a figure floated  ** ** in front ** ** of him. **

** “Sire”  ** ** Amalgamous ** ** breath. **

** “ ** ** Amalgamous ** ** Prime, it is so good to see you my Creation”  ** ** Unicron’s ** ** deep voice stated, “thank you for keeping your promise” **

** “Always” **

** Unicron’s ** ** helm tilted, “go, your allies need you. Remember my child, they can never know who or what you are” **

** Amal’ looked away, sure he promised to tell them everything, but he never promised to tell them  ** **_ everything. _ **

The glowing ceased and Smokescreen regained his senses. A  Groundbridge was near the entrance of the tomb and  Arcee was waiting for him. He quickly attached the Dark Saber to his back and ran towards it. They both entered and teleported to the  Autobot HQ, where they explained what happened.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6-**

Everything drifted back to Smokescreen, he let out a soft groan as he  reonlined his optic. He looked around the blurry, dark room in confusion until his optics landed on Megatron and the  Decepticon Medic, Knockout. His optics snapped into focus, not knowing how he got there. Infact, he couldn’t remember the last day and a half!

“ Wh -what? Where am I?” the  Autobot struggled, trying to mentally activate the Phase Shifter, he was surprised when he wasn’t able to phase through the metal bindings.

“Confused  Autobot ?” the ‘Con Medic asked, holding up HIS Phase Shifter, “I found this little beauty hidden in your Sub-Space”

“Give it back ’Con!” the youngling  demanded; a small growl made the words echo.

“Finders Keepers” the  Decepticon grinned, he held up a scanner, “now, let’s see what else you’re hiding Autobot”

The Medic scanned Smokescreen and grinned, “ ooo , looks like hidden treasure. Naughty, naughty, don’t you know to share”

Smokescreen glared as Knockout waved the scanner in front of his faceplates in a scolding way.

“Another of these Relics?” the  Decepticon leader demanded before turning his attention to the Grounder, “what is the purpose of these Relics?!”

Smokescreen was surprised to see the Relic inside of him, ‘no wonder I felt strangely overweight’, he looked at Megatron and put on his most innocent acting face and shrugged, “doorstop? Beats me”

Megatron snarled before looking to his Medic, “swiftly remove it”

Knockout gave a savage grin as he activated his saw and headed for the trapped  Autobot , “with pleasure, I so hate when  someone's finish is flashier than mine”

Smokescreen struggled as the saw came closer and closer. Panic ate at him when it didn’t stop and the ‘Con declare it a joke. It began digging into his metal with a loud shriek and Smokescreen began hyper-intaking.

Droplets of  Energon emerged before the saw died down and Knockout laughed with a declaration of “made you squirm!”. Megatron snapped at the other and he decided to use the Phase Shifter, testing it on his arm before stomping the ground to test it.

“Fancy” the  Decepticon purred before putting his clawed servo into Smokescreen's gears.

“Get your  fraggen ’ servo out of my insides ‘Con!” the youngling demanded, panic seizing him once more.

This  Decepticon was a Medic, meaning he will know the differences between Amal’s tech and normal/other Cybertronian tech.

Smokescreen instantly knew when Knockout felt the differences, for his optics turned from glee to confusion.

“Hmm, interesting” the medic grabbed something before pulling it, Smokescreen arched with a pained cry, feeling it get hard to breath.

“Nope” the ‘Con murmured, dropping what he grabbed before grabbing something else and pulling.

For Smokescreen it felt like his chest popping out a dent as Knockout slid the Omega Key out. Smokescreen lurched from the strain and let out a breath after his vents activated from stalling.

Megatron took the Key and examined it, “Knockout, get the Cortical Psychic Patch, if the  Autobot won’t tell us what these are, we will take the information”

“No!” Smokescreen struggled more, causing the wound on his chassis to leak more.

Megatron watched the struggling  Autobot with delighted optics, “don’t worry  Autobot , if the Patch doesn’t  yield anything, there are other ways to find the information we need”

“Go frag yourself!” Smokescreen snarled.

“Oh, it won’t be me I’ll be fragging”

Megatron’s optics lightened up even more when he knew his point was across, for the new recruit was struggling harder.

Knockout entered the room, Cortical Psychic Patch in servo. Smokescreen stiffened as Megatron laid on the other berth that was next to him and Knockout attached the Patch to both of their helms.

Everything turned dark.

…

**_ “While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew many secrets and the Ancients used technology that has been long-lost to what we consider ‘modern science’. Whatever their function, this much is certain: We cannot restore  _ ** **_ Cybertron _ ** **_ without all four Omega Keys in our position” _ **

**_ Megatron grinned at the information he received from his ‘past’ enemy. _ **

**_ “The future of our  _ ** **_ home world _ ** **_ depends on it” _ **

** … **

Smokescreen was forced back into reality when Knockout pulled the Patch from his helm. He groaned softly and watched dizzily as the Medic brought back Megatron.

“The power to remake  Cybertron , as I see fit” Megatron smirked and looked over to the tied down  Autobot as he stood up, “we must find the exact coordinates of the Autobots base, patch in and tear apart Smokescreens mind if you must”

Smokescreen felt his Spark drop as he saw that Knockout had put his Phase Shifter next to his computer. 

“Once more into the brain-pan” Knockout sighed, heading over to the other.

“No, no more! Please, stay out of my head!” Smokescreen begged, his Spark racing, he knew that nothing was going to save him now. The ‘erase memory’ trick only worked once every groon.

“Now, now you’ll only make things worse for yourself” the ‘Con chuckled before attaching the Patch back to Smokescreen.

The  Autobot gave a silent cry before oblivion took him once more.

…

**_ A floating  _ ** **_ minicon _ ** **_ glared, his usual teal and white  _ ** **_ armour _ ** **_ having been dyed purple and red. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “Come on, Amal’!” the femme voice  _ ** **_ called; _ ** **_ her beautiful lilac optics shined brightly in the dark before she faded. _ **

**_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ laughed, chasing after her into the darkness, “I’m coming Solus!” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ Roars filled the air, a large and bulky gold and red  _ ** **_ Predacon _ ** **_ stood protectively over a smaller white, blue and red one. Growling at a slightly smaller  _ ** **_ Predacon _ ** **_. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “I win  _ ** **_ Nexy _ ** **_!” a much younger  _ ** **_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ cooed, sitting on the much larger Primes chest. _ **

**_ “So, you have little Amal’, congratulations” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “NO! MEGZY STOAH-AH-AHP!” Amal’ shrieked with laughter as the red-eyed Prime tickled his tanks. _ **

**_ “No, little Tricksters deserve punishment” the larger Prime purred, tickling harder. _ **

**_ The younger shrieked and wiggled, trying to get free. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “He Vec’” an older Amal’ chirped, entering a beautiful and Ancient lab with time-stuff everywhere, “ _ ** **_ whatcha _ ** **_ working on?” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “What are they?” Amal’ asked, putting his face to the Cybernetic glass. _ **

**_ “ _ ** **_ Quintessons, _ ** **_ they should help with the mining problems” _ **

**_ “Cool” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “Stay behind me Amal’!” a horned Prime demanded, protecting  _ ** **_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ from an attack. _ **

**_ “I can protect myself!” a large tail slammed against the  _ ** **_ Cybertronian _ ** **_ ground, creating a small quake. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ A white and blue mech with heavy  _ ** **_ armour _ ** **_ and a large sword stared down at him. _ **

**_ “Let’s see how well you are with a sword, shall we?” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ walked between Alpha Trion and another mech as they walked through a newly created  _ ** **_ Cybertronian _ ** **_ city called Vos. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ The other Primes stared in awe at their sister's latest invention. _ **

**_ “Who wants to give it a test-run first?” _ **

**_ Twelve servos flew into the air and she smiled. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “Remember Amalgamous, this is very dangerous in the wrong hands. Keep it on you at all times and for Sire’s sake, don’t use it to annoy  _ ** **_ Megatronous _ ** **_!” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “SIRE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” a distraught  _ ** **_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ Prime yelled as his Sire fought his siblings and Carrier. _ **

**_..  _ **

**_ “Join me  _ ** **_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ , and together we can rule the universe” _ **

**_ Amal’ took a step back, shook his head and ran, ignoring  _ ** **_ Unicrons _ ** **_ calls. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “And this is the Hall of Records, where you will be staying” Alpha Trion said as he led  _ ** **_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ around. _ **

**_ “Woah, cool” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ Heat surrounded the young Prime as he made his way across the battlefield, he looking for his commander and mentor. _ **

**_ “ALPHA! ALPHA, WHERE ARE YOU?!” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “Welcome” a femme voice, soft yet crystal clear, greeted, “I hope my enforcers didn’t hurt you too much” _ **

**_ Amal’ looked up and saw a deep gold femme with green accents and glowing red optics. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “Is that so” her optics flickering to Alpha Trion and she grinned even bigger, “didn’t do much to ensure his safety, did you?” _ **

**_ Smokescreen flinched. _ **

**_ “Kill him” _ **

**_ “NO!” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ Smokescreen nodded, “that is correct, sir, though I would never had been an Elite Guard if my brother didn’t vouch for me. He was able to get me a job at Iacon, security detail.” _ **

**_ “The Hall of Records of all places? Optimus, do you not find this highly suspicious?” the  _ ** **_ Autobot _ ** **_ Medic demanded. _ **

**_ “Smokescreen, what was your assignment inside the hall?” the Prime questioned. _ **

**_ “Guarding Alpha Trion” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ Everything glitched out and Smokescreen felt immense pain in his helm. The pain grew worse and worse until the next sequences of memory were complete darkness. _ **

**_ … _ **

Smokescreen gasped, shuddering as his optics snapped online. Everything hurt and was a  blur .

He made a gurgled sound before heaving up undigested  Energon and purging down his front.

He shook in immense pain and discomfort.  Energon leaked from his optics and audio receptors.

There was a familiar shock and he was back under.

…

**_ Smokescreen walked out of the  _ ** **_ Autobot _ ** **_ Base with Jack at his side, they were going to get Smokescreens Alt. Mode. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ Let’s go over this again, we’re at an intersection with a green light” Jack said and Smokescreen relayed what he learned in a bored tone. _ **

**_ “Green for ‘go’” _ **

**_ They drove passed it and the light on the traffic-light in front turned yellow. _ **

**_ “Good, and yellow?” _ **

**_ Smokescreen grinned mischievously. _ **

**_ “Go Faster!” he sped up and the human riding in him began complaining. The light suddenly turned red and Smokescreen put on his brakes, he didn’t cross the white line. _ **

**_ Jack breath hard and the Prime chuckled softly, “relax, I wouldn’t endanger you” _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ The Autobot saw Megatron’s cannon right in front of his face, it was glowing brighter and brighter. _ **

**_ Smokescreen blinked at it and allowed his true self to shine through. His optics instantly returned to their normal color and dimmed and his entire body slouched. His coloring dulled and he  _ ** **_ offlined _ ** **_ his optics right as he felt searing pain hit him. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ Amalgamous _ ** **_ breath in deeply before rolling onto his stomach and coughing.  _ ** **_ Energon _ ** **_ , white with flecks of blue, stained the ground before his optics lifted. They stared at the shocked faces of the  _ ** **_ Decepticons _ ** **_ and blinked slowly. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “I lied to all of you” his voice cracked _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ The Dark  _ ** **_ Energon _ ** **_ called to him, trying to gain his attention, trying to ask him to take it from its unrightful owner. _ **

**_ Smokescreen lowered himself to his knees when he felt the planet, not the planet the core of the planet, pulse with the need to help the forged shards of his sire’s life-force. _ **

..

**_ The Dark  _ ** **_ Energon _ ** **_ glowed even brighter and encompassed the young Prime as he gripped the handle. _ **

..

**_ Smokescreen grabbed the third Omega Key, smiled and turned, only to get blindsided. _ **

**_ “- _ ** **_ reen _ ** **_ , wake up” _ **

**_ “Ugh, did anyone get the license plate of the turbo-fox that hit me?” the bot groaned. _ **

**_ “Hey, you okay? What happened?” _ **

**_ Smokescreen blinked before accepting help up, “I-I don’t know. I had the Omega Key, but then I was blindsided” _ **

**_ He bowed his helm and his wings drooped, “I just lost our one chance on getting back Cybertron” _ **

**_ “Hey, Alpha Trion said we needed all FOUR Keys to bring  _ ** **_ Cybertron _ ** **_ back, remember? Let’s just hang onto the two we currently have” _ **

**_ Smokescreen nodded and followed him through the Groundbridge. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ “What do you mean you were ‘blindsided’?”  _ ** **_ Arcee _ ** **_ snapped. _ **

**_ “Hey, it could’ve happened to anyone!” Bulkhead tried to defend. _ **

**_ “Where were you in all of this Bulk’?” _ **

**_ “Fighting Dreadwing” the Wrecker explained. _ **

**_ “So, for all you know ‘Smokescreen’ could have willingly given up the Key to a  _ ** **_ Decepticon _ ** **_ and faked being knocked out” Acree used quotations around the name. _ **

**_ Shocked silence filled the base. Smokescreen stared at her with disbelief, he couldn’t believe she just suggested that. _ **

**_ “Arcee, that is enough” Optimus stepped in. _ **

**_ “No, it isn’t. We found out that Smokescreen’s been lying to us and he never said why he did so, Hell we know nothing about him because everything we thought we knew was a lie!”  _ ** **_ Arcee _ ** **_ glared at the Amal’, “for all we know, he could be a Decepticon” _ **

**_ “I would NEVER bring harm to you!” Smokescreen snapped; his optics flashed purple with blue specks before returning to sapphire blue. _ **

**_ “ _ ** **_ Then _ ** **_ tell us the truth!” _ **

**_ He looked away, blinked away tears before transforming and driving away. _ **

**_.. _ **

**_ Smokescreen drove on the street, almost at top speed, when  _ ** **_ Laserbeak _ ** **_ flew by, shooting in front of him before swooping back up. Smokescreen transformed, stumbled slightly due to the speed, and aimed at the Minicon. _ **

**_ He hesitated, for the  _ ** **_ Minicon _ ** **_ was a descendent of his brother’s, which costed him to be hit by the Resonance Blaster. He got thrown, head-first, into a large boulder. _ **

**_ … _ **

Smokescreen slowly  onlined this time, his systems  raging from the attack on his CPU.

“Welcome back” the chilling voice of Megatron greeted him. 

He shivered and looked up at the Warlord. A predatory-look greeted him.

“If I knew I was in the presence of a Prime, especially one of the Thirteen Original, I would have been more kind” the  Decepticon leader chuckled at Smokescreens fear-filled face.

“Come, the medical berths are never comfortable” Megatron took Smokescreen’s bracer and led him out of the med-bay and down the hall, “which do you prefer: Smokescreen or Amalgamous Prime?”

Smokescreen looked over to him, hesitantly before answering, “ Sm -Smokescreen’s fine”

Megatron dipped his helm before entering a code in a door and leading Smokescreen into the room.

The young Prime was surprised to see that the room wasn’t the holding cells like he previously thought Megatron was leading him to. Instead, it was a luxurious large room with a window and large berth, as well as what seemed to look like a door leading to wash-racks.   
“What do you think? Is it suitable for your taste?” Megatron asked, surprisingly kind.

Smokescreen nodded slowly, before looking over to the Warlord, “why are you doing this? Why be kind to me?”

“You are an Original Prime, one of those who gave us life” Megatron responded, “I am glad you like  them; they are mine”

Smokescreen stiffened, his wings rising as he remembered the threat Megatron told him earlier. He backed away, however, Megatron’s grip grew tighter as he did so.

“If I wanted to take you, I would have already” the insane Warlord growled out, sounding  offended and hurt.

Amal’ flinched, his wings lowering in guilt.

“Sleep, I will be back”

Megatron left the Prime by himself.

Smokescreen quickly left the room, surprised that the door was open and ran towards the med-bay. He needed to get the Phase Shifter back.

He slipped into the med-bay and grabbed it off the table. He put it into his Sub-Space and activated it.

His helm hurt like crazy and the phasing didn’t help, but he needed to get out of there and off the ship. But first...


	7. Part 7

**Part 7-**

He snuck around, checking each room he could. Finally, after checking almost eleven rooms, he came across the room with the Omega Keys, however, instead of the three the  Autobots believed them to have, the  Decepticons only had two.

Smokescreen grabbed them and put them in his Sub-Space before phasing around some more. He ended up on the deck of the Nemesis and looked down, they were over a hundred miles above the ground.

His wings gave a small flick and he concentrated, pain erupted and he panted, blinking dizzily.

‘Looks like Shifting is out’ the  Autobot groaned, turning when he heard pede-steps.

“Leaving so soon Amalgamous? Was our hospitality not to your liking?” Megatron said in an overly sweet voice.

“No, the hospitality was just fine” the Prime replied as he glared, “it was the one who gave it that was the problem”

Megatron glared back.

“This Warship is hundreds of miles in the sky, and it seems that you can’t change your form” the Warlord growled.

“Like that will stop me” Smokescreen scoffed before letting himself free-fall.

The air pressure was terrible on his already massive migraine. 

“Come on, come on” Amal’ grunted as he searched for the  Autobot Base frequency, finally finding it he called in, “Smokescreen to base, I could really use a Groundbridge!”

He had his arms spread to slow down his fall, something Onyx taught him oh so long ago. Blaster fire zoomed past him and he looked up to see the  Decepticon Fliers following (as well as a falling car?). He shook himself out of the confusion before flipping over and firing his own shot. He hit one before activating the Phase Shifter and phasing through and shooting the other.

_ : Smokescreen _ _ , I am opening up a  _ _ Groundbridge _ _ directly below you: _

“ Tha~s nice” Smokescreen slurred, his optics flickering before he shook his helm;  sadly, that only worsened the helmache.

He turned off the Phase Shifter as a Groundbridge appeared below him, he had to dim his optics to stop himself from being overwhelmed by it.

“’m  comin ’ ‘n” the mech slurred some more.

Suddenly, a strong force hit his side causing him to cry out in pain. His wound reopened, he looked down to see the ground barely one hundred feet from his position. He reactivated the Phase Shifter and phased through the ground and into a cave.

Smokescreen laid there after deactivating the Relic, his optics  offlined and his venting slowed down.

…

** “It is time to awaken” a deep and strong voice stirred the resting Prime. **

** Optics flickered online and lifted to look at the disturber, a large  ** ** Beastformer ** ** with red metal and golden accents along his wings, tail, horns and legs knelt in front of him. The  ** ** Beastformer’s ** ** helm lowered and nudged the other. **

** ‘Onyx?’ the other thought, too tired to speak. **

** “Yes, little brother. Now awaken and return to those who need you. We can wait” **

** ‘I’m tired, Onyx’ he replied, his optics closed, ‘can’t I sleep?’ **

** “Of course, but you have a mission to complete first” **

** ‘A mission? That's right, I have to give them the Omega Keys, find the last one.  ** ** Then ** ** I can rest?’ **

** “Yes brother, then you may rest” **

** … **

Sapphire optics flickered online and Smokescreen pushed himself to his pedes before activating the Relic and slipping out, calling for a  Groundbridge as he left the rocks.

He slowly made his way through the ‘bridge, his vents hitching with every step. As he exited the ‘bridge he felt faint and had to stop to regain his balance. Once he did, he opened his Sub-Space and pulled out the two Omega Keys.

“I gotcha gifts” he forced a smile and his voice to remain regular.

“Smokescreen”  Arcee stared at him, “I-I’m sorry-”

“Hey, no need to apologize, you were right” Smokescreen looked at the Keys, “as soon as I get these with the others, I will tell you what you want to know”

“Ep, ep, you are clearly injured-”

“It’s just a scratch Ratchet” Smokescreen interrupted again.

“I don’t-”

His computer began beeping, alerting them to a message. Ratchet turned to inspect it.

“It’s a High Frequency Signal with an embedded message” he typed something and let out a soft sigh, “from  Starscream : I have obtained something of  interest to you, which seems of no practical use to me”

“It’s  gotta be the Omega Key!”

“He’s the one who blindsided me!”

“There’s more: Bring medical kit, I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-Cog in return”

They argued over if they should go, only for Optimus to say that they will with precautions. He sent Smokescreen to put up the Omega Keys while  Arcee and Bee stayed at the  Groundbridge and the others left to see the ‘Con.

Smokescreen slipped into the Omega Key vault and stared at the one on the wall before looking at the two in his servos, a thought came to him. 

…

Smokescreen returned to the Main Section, “Omega Keys locked up safely”

Arcee nodded and they returned their gazed to the open ‘bridge.

One second, they were making sure  no one entered, the next they were getting pelted with water.

“Hey!” and “What the-!” escaped them as they covered themselves.

_ :Arcee, close the ‘bridge, we’ve been  _ _ deceived _ _!: _

Arcee quickly turned and pulled up the leaver. The  Groundbridge powered down. Optimus called in later, requesting one for them.

Arcee opened it and they  entered; helms bowed.

“’screamer made off with the Omega Keys” Bulkhead grumbled.

“Actually” they looked to their new recruit and were surprised when he pulled out the Keys, plus the one they were missing, from his Sub-Space, “I may, or may not, have done a small switch-a-roo”

Silence filled the base as everyone stared at him before there were sighs of relief, Optimus walked over.

“Thank you, Smokescreen”

Smokescreen nodded.

“Great, now you can tell us who you truly are” Miko’s voice called from the Cat-Walk. 

The  Autobots turned surprised optics on her.

“Miko? How long have you been there?” Bulkhead asked.

“A while” Miko replied.

“I agree with Miko” Arcee commented.

Smokescreen sighed and murmured, “I did promise”, before starting, “as you all know, my name isn’t Smokescreen, in fact I was named after the first Shape-Shifter,  Amalgamous Prime. My siblings called me Amal’ for short...”

He went on to explaining how his family was very devoted to Primus and how those at the Academy nicknamed him ‘Smokescreen’ due to how easily created smoke screens. He told them how Alpha Trion hand-picked him as his guard and how they became like siblings to  each other . He also explained how he actually started off as a  Decepticon and was tasked to infiltrate and take out the old mech, but Alpha Trion changed him for the better.

“If it weren’t for Alpha, I wouldn’t be with you all today, in fact, I’m pretty sure I would be six-feet under as the humans say” he gave a  humored hum, continuing his story.

He proceeded in  recapping about his capture onboard the Command Ship and suddenly stopped, knowing what was next.

“Shatter asked me questions, I didn’t answer until she pulled her little stunt” he laughed  humorlessly , coldly, “she brought in Alpha one day and had his servo cut off, I spoke, told her everything she wanted to know, than she murdered him in cold  Energon ”

When he finished, he looked up to see pity in some of their optics and quickly looked away.

“Why not just tell us the truth?” Miko asked.

“My life consists on lies” he huffed out; he felt sick that he lied about certain things but he was heeding his Sire’s wisdom.

“Thank you for telling us” Optimus stated.

“Uh-huh” Smokescreen grunted softly before tilting his helm to the Prime, “when are we  gonna go to  Cybertron and use the Omega Lock?”

More silence followed as everyone stared at him with either confusion or surprise.


	8. Part 8

**Part 8-**

Afterwards, Optimus explained about how there was indeed an Omega Lock on Cybertron and that he withheld the information because Alpha Trion asked him to.

“How did you know of the Omega Lock?” Arcee asked.

“Well, if there are Omega Keys there has to be an Omega Lock, and if the Keys are meant to restore  Cybertron than it stands to reason that the Lock is on Cybertron”

“Huh, you’re smarter than you look”  Arcee complimented.

“Thanks, I think”

Arcee nodded.

…

After waiting a few hours, everyone was happy that they were one-step to going home, however the humans were sad that they weren’t allowed to go with.

“Aren’t we getting a little ahead of ourselves?” Smokescreen stated, “we have no actual way to get to  Cybertron ”

“The kid’s right” Bulkhead agreed and slowly everyone else agreed as well.

Suddenly, the computer beeped and Ratchet checked it.

“Is it Starscream?”

“Do I have to hide the Omega Keys?”

“No, it is Dreadwing and he wants to meet”

“Ratchet, activate the  Groundbridge , Smokescreen re-hide the Omega Keys, this may very well be a trap”

Smokescreen nodded and put the Keys into his Sub-Space and activated the dead-lock seal to it with his HUD.

They left to meet the  Decepticon via the Groundbridge.

When they arrived, everyone was on high alert. 

Dreadwing approached, “I am not here to fight, but to give you this”

He dropped the Forge of Solus Prime and Amal’ had to stop himself from getting it.

“The Forge of Solus Prime” Optimus breath, he stared at the ‘Con in confusion.

“Could be rigged to blow”  Arcee warned.

“ Dreadwing , what is it that you wish in return?” the Prime asked.

“Only that you use it wisely”

“Nothing else?” 

Smokescreen  frowned; he could tell something was off with this one.  Dreadwing met his optics and stared before returning his gaze to the others.

“No, nothing else”

Dreadwing transformed and flew off and the  Autobots returned to base. Optimus set off to use the Forge to transform the Groundbridge into a Spacebridge.

…

Almost an entire day has passed before the Spacebridge was configured. The humans were at school, it being a Tuesday and all, while the  Autobots came up with their plan of attack if the  Decepticons were to find out about the Omega Lock.

Smokescreen followed after them, casting a look back at the Missile Silo, knowing that it would most likely be the last time he  was to step  pede inside.

…

Smokescreen stared at the Omega Lock, a small smile gracing his lip-plating. The Dark  Energon sword, which Prime authorized for him to use, glowed on his back, softly singing at the energy of its brother-blood.

Arcee , Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen each had a Key and were about to insert it into the Lock when a  Groundbridge appears and four  Decepticons exited. Megatron was in the lead with Knockout, Soundwave and  Dreadwing following. What caught the  Autobots attention was the  circular , see-through containers that the four held. Their three human friends, and Agent Fowler, were inside.

Miko was being held by Knockout, Jack was being held by  Dreadwing , Raf was being held by Soundwave and Fowler being held by Megatron.

The  Autobots pointed their weapons at the Decepticons, not shooting in fear of hurting their friends.

Smokescreen cursed himself for using the ‘erase memory’ when he did, if he  hadn’t, he could have used it to save the humans. He shifted ever-so-slightly, allowing most of his weight to be put into his struts, giving him extra speed incase if he has to get to the humans quickly to save them. His optics flashed their native color.

He needn’t worry though, because it seemed like Optimus had a plan.

…

THIS WAS A TERRIBLE PLAN!

Smokescreen stared in disbelief as Optimus gave up. Megatron chuckled and demanded the switching of the Omega Keys for the humans.

Four Keys, for four humans. Oh joy.

…

Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen had given the ones holding the  human's hostage. Now it was  Arcee’s turn.

Megatron chuckled darkly, his optics never leaving Smokescreen even after he had returned to Optimus’s side.

“If this human was important to entrust the Matrix of Leadership, he’s worth an Omega Key and something more” Megatron gave them all a shark-grin.

The  Autobots stiffened, Optimus narrowed his optics.

“What is it you want?” the Prime asked.

Megatron locked optics back on Smokescreen, “I the Omega Key as well as little Amalgamous”

Smokescreen felt his vents stop and noticed how the  Autobots seemed to get in front of him protectively.

“You have no idea how valuable he really is Prime” the  Tyrant grinned, “especially with the  Decepticons . Now, hand them over or the human male dies”

Smokescreens wings lowered, he could tell Megatron wasn’t lying and if giving himself up saved Jack, well there was no way he could refuse.

Smokescreen placed a servo on  Arcee’s shoulder and she looked at him, he stared at her before indicating with his head that he would do it.

“Smokescreen, no” she breath.

“You already lost one partner”  Amalgamous whispered, “I won’t allow you to lose another”

Her optics widened.

Smokescreen rose his voice for the  Decepticons to hear, “we’ll do the trade”

“What?” Bulkhead exclaimed.

“But-” Bee bleeped.

Amalgamous shot them a warning look before walking forward,  Arcee soon followed. Megatron's grin grew bigger and bigger at every step they took. Smokescreen stopped in front of  Dreadwing and  Arcee handed over the Key. Once Jack was in  Arcee’s grip,  Dreadwing forced Smokescreen to his knee-plating and slapped stasis-cuffs on him before forcing him to stand.

A  Groundbridge opened and  Eradicons flooded out, surrounding what remained of Team Prime. 

…

Megatron held onto Smokescreen while  Dreadwing , Soundwave and Knockout inserted the Keys. A low, glee-filled chuckle left the  Decepticon leaders' intake as he watched a building being newly made by the device.4

Megatron proceeded in showing his plans to  conquer not only  Cybertron but also Earth.

Smokescreen jumped slightly when he felt the Tyrants servo venture far  too low for his liking.

“Once I am done reshaping both planets, you will help create a new  Decepticon legion ” Megatron breath into his audio-receptor, “with the Power of an Original Prime the  Decepticons will be victorious”

“Screw you” Smokescreen hissed back, hiding the fear that flowed through him.

“Now, now don’t be like that”

Smokescreen felt Megatron’s servo clamp onto his aft-plating and shifted uncomfortable, trying to dislodge his servo. Megatron’s grip tightened before going lax.

Suddenly, Optimus was there, Star Saber raised and being brought down upon the Omega Lock. Smokescreen felt  Megatrons grip on his arm lessen and brought his leg back, hitting the ‘Con right in the pelvic area.

Megatron growled, releasing his hold even more before grabbing Smokescreens escaping appendage.

“You are going to regret that Prime” the Warlord snarled, bending Smokescreens arms sharply before forcing it up. A loud ‘Crack’ resounded through the dead planet and  Amalgamous inhaled sharply, tears of pain clouding his vision.

Megatron kept on pushing until Optimus tore the evil  Cybertronian’s servos from the  Autobot’s arm.

Smokescreen collapsed at the  momentum and was helped up by the large Prime.

“Ratchet, activate the Emergency Spacebridge, now!” Prime ordered through his comm as the  Decepticons began overwhelming them.

Smokescreen hissed softly when his arm was jostled as they entered the Spacebridge. His vision began blacking out, finally going completely dark when absolute pain hit his arm.

…

Smokescreen blurrily looked around, he didn’t recognize his surroundings, he didn’t know where he was. He spotted the green of the  Groundbridge and stood before racing into it.

Fire was everywhere the young Prime looked, his optics adjusted to the brightness and heat as he looked around.

He found Optimus and quickly unburied him, the task being difficult with one working arm. He gently heaved the Prime up and activated the Phase Shifter, phasing out of the base and to safety.

…

He laid Optimus down in a slightly elevated position, he searched the wounded Prime with worry. 

Blue optics flickered before  onlining and Optimus stared at him.

“S-S-Smokescreen?” the Prime stuttered, his vents heaving.

“Shh, save your strength” the other Prime whispered.

Optimus Prime’s optics  offlined once more and Smokescreen kept watch, ignoring his HUDs warnings and his own pain.


	9. Part 9

**Part 9-**

Smokescreen had snuck to the surface, back to base, looking for anything to help. All he found was an IV line and a single cube of Energon. 

He returned to Optimus and hooked the IV line to Optimus’s unconscious form and the  Energon cube. 

Smokescreen sat back and watched as the line fed the important substance into the Prime. He laid his helm on his arms (which were resting on his knee plating), dismissing warnings as he waited for the other to reawaken.

Hours passed, Smokescreen had gone to the surface to find  Energon and coming back with three more cubes and some Energon crystals before Optimus came back to the living world.

“S-Smoke...Smokescreen?” the Prime whispered hoarsely.

The other Prime instantly went to his side, “I’m here Optimus”

“Where.... are.... we?” he had trouble getting his words out.

“In a cavern I found” Smokescreen whispered, “we are so far down that our signals cannot be detected”

“How... am I.... here?”

Smokescreen relayed how he snuck back to base via the  Groundbridge and phased them to this cavern.

“I could only find an IV strip and some  Energon , maybe if we had Ratchet or the Forge of Solus Prime but-”

“The... Forge?”

“Megatron took it to his ship” an involuntary shiver shook the young Prime.

“Cold?” Optimus’s good optic looked him over.

“Nah” Smokescreen shook his helm, “just the air quality”

Amalgamous knew that Optimus would be worried more for Smokescreens wellbeing than his own if he knew of his extra injuries and his mental state, and the young Prime didn’t want the other to worry about something that will be fixed as soon as he was up and running again.

“Hurt?”

Smokescreen smiled softly, “just the arm, it’s being healed by my systems though”

Optimus’s vents gave a chipped up  hum and his optics closed.

“Optimus?” he watched as the Prime’s chassis fell slower, revealing that he was asleep.

Smokescreen limped to the  Energon cube pile and grabbed a cube before attaching it to the IV. He stood and let out a grunt as he put pressure on his leg. He had gotten shot in the knee-plating when he stole the cubes and crystals from the mine.

“Okay” he breath in thought, “just have to get to the  Darkmount place and find the Forge. Easy,  peasy ”

He activated the Phase Shifter and left the cavern via the walls.

…

Smokescreen appeared on the surface, a mile away at most. In this distance, the Grounder could tell that  Darkmount will take a ridiculous amount of time to scout. His optics flicked to the  Nemisis and he smiled.

“Maybe you still keep the valuables in the same place” he thought  out loud , his optics brightening.

He snuck onto the ship from  Darkmount and shifted around, looking for the Trophy Room. He eventually found it and smiled at the Forge; his optics gazed at the Dark Star Saber and frowned. He looked between the two.

…

Smokescreen made sure to enter the cavern while dragging the Forge, just in case if the Prime was awake; the Dark Star Saber was attached to his back.

He put the Forge near Optimus and laid the Sword on the other side of the cavern, not wanting the Dark  Energon effects to make the Prime’s state worse.

Optimus groaned,  signaling he was reawakening and Smokescreen instantly went to his side.

“Optimus, I got the Forge, you can patch yourself up with it” the small Prime whispered.

“No, the Forge is not unlimited” Optimus inhaled sharply before continuing, “you must use the remaining power to rebuild the Omega Lock... to restore Cybertron”

Smokescreen stiffened, “but... only a Prime can use  its power” ‘did he know?!’ Smokescreen felt panic when Optimus gazed up at him.

“There will be a new Prime”

Smokescreen sighed, letting out a soft scoff to go with it as he stood up, “you can worry about that after we get you patched up and we take down Megatron”

As Smokescreen turned to get the Forge, Optimus grabbed his forearm, stopping him.

“The time... for a new leader is upon us” Optimus’s words became slurred slightly and harder to hear, “I believe that leader stands before me right now”

Smokescreen stared at him with wide optics, unable to comprehend the other Prime until he finally pulled away and began pacing.

“I-I can’t do this; I mean sure who wouldn’t be a Prime? But I am not-” Smokescreen stuttered, stopping himself before continuing with a new line of thought, one that fit Smokescreen and  Amalgamous together, “I am not ready for that kind of responsibility”

“Smokescreen, the choice is neither yours nor mine to make, when it is time the Matrix will present itself only to one who’s Spark is worthy”

Smokescreen stared at the Prime. He had once wielded the Matrix of Leadership, like all of his siblings but that was so long ago. He did not wield it to fight, he  wield it in a time of peace, the only problem was that he barely remembered himself wielding it, his Carrier shifting it around all of the Original Primes.

Optimus Prime’s optics flickered and he let out a moaning breath, “who beckonsszzz”

Smokescreen gasped, he felt the Prime enter the All Spark and barely a second later, the Matrix of Leadership  presented itself to him.

“No” he breath, “No! This isn’t how you were supposed to die!”

The Matrix pulsed steadily, like a Spark beat, beckoning  Amalgamous to take it; to reunite.

Smokescreen’s optics narrowed, “no! I,  Amalgamous Prime, will not allow you, Optimus Prime, to offline until it is truly your time.” he grabbed the Forge of Solus Prime, “this I promise upon my Spark which resides inside of you” he dropped the Forge’s handle onto the archivist's open  servos.

The Forge began working to fix the problems, blasting Smokescreen away with a harsh pulse.

…

Smokescreen raced towards the battle, feeling his connection with the new and improved Optimus growing stronger. He sped up, his engine revving excitedly.

He got there right as Darkmount fell.

“Aww man, I was too late!” he exclaimed as he transformed.

…

Ratchet checked all of the  Autobots over, fixing the injured as best as he could with the limited supplies he had.

Smokescreen rejoined the  fixed-up bots, rotating his arm and flexing his legs.

“Smokescreen, may we speak in private?” the Prime asked and the other nodded, knowing this was coming.

They went to a farther another part of the  Alchemor , using this as their base until Fowler set up their new one.

“I’m sorry I defied your orders... again” Smokescreen turned to the Prime, looking at him with defiance, “but I would do it again and again if I must”

Optimus stared at him; his royal blue optics seemed to be trying to see into the recruits soul. Oh, the irony.

“ Amalgamous ” Smokescreen stiffened but remained defiant, “I am not going to  reprimand you”

“Y-you’re not?” he was surprised by that.

“No, however” Optimus hummed, “I will tell you that you made the right choice”

“I-I did?”

Optimus nodded.

Smokescreen looked down, his winglets giving a small flutter that winglets were  incapable of doing.

“Thank you Optimus Prime, I promise to not defy you again” Smokescreen thought before continuing, “unless if your decision is stupid”

Optimus cracked a small smile.

Smokescreen shifted, “is that all or...?”

Optimus nodded and Smokescreen relaxed, giving a small smile before heading back to the others.

“ Amalgamous !” Optimus called before the other could leave hearing range, Smokescreen stopped and tilted his helm, “you can tell me anything, you do not have to hide anything from me”

Smokescreen gave a slight nod before reentering the main part of the Alchemor.

Optimus watched as he disappeared before looking down at his  chest plates .


	10. Part 10

**Part 10-**

Smokescreen stared around the new base the next day. It was smaller than the old one, in height and length, but Agent Fowler assured them that it was big enough for everyone for they had inserted an underground bunker.

… 

Pain!

Pain!

Pain!

Pain!

Smokescreen rolled around on his new  berth; pain echoed through his mind as his CPU screamed. He arched in a silent scream.

Stop!  STOPMAKEITSTOP!MAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPMAKE . IT. STOP!!!!!!!

Lubricants fell from his closed optics, his wings flapped in agony.

The Dark Saber glowed in response to his agony, calling out to him, trying to ease his suffering.

HELP! PLEASEHELPME!!

His legs hit into the walls.

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!! MAKEITSTOPHELPMEPLEASE!! ITHURTSITHURTSITHURTS!!!!!

Purple optics with flecks of white and blue flickered open before reclosing. He arched; his  body felt too cramped in the small room.

HELP ME!!!

…

Red optics  onlined and a large body sat up, gazing around at their surroundings.

“Amal’” a gruff voice  whispered; worry filled his very being as he stood.

He raced towards where the youngling's cries originated from, “I am coming my brother, I will help you”

…

Smokescreen watched silently as Optimus scanned his new Alt. Mode alongside the other  Autobots .

Later that day, Smokescreen went with Ultra Magnus and  Wheeljack to scout the Missile Silo base for anything the  Decepticons may have left behind. 

He looked around, gently picking up objects that survived, some of them turned to dust or broke in his servos. A glint of the sunlight reflecting on something within the rubble caught his optics and he headed over. He knelt and picked up an old holo-camera. It flickered to life when he pressed the power button and he filled with sadness.

Staring back at him was a smiling  Arcee and a smiling red mech with horns who Smokescreen learned was  Cliffjumper . He flipped the camera to its back and saw in a messy yet curved writing: To My Sweet Spark,  Arcee . You’re Faithful Partner,  Cliffjumer .

Amalgamous Sub-Spaced it and headed back to the others. It was getting dark by the time they finished and Magnus called for a Groundbridge.

The Elite Guard Commander went in first, followed by Smokescreen than Wheeljack.

Smokescreen walked towards  Arcee , taking the camera out of his Sub-Space as he did so.

“Hey  Arcee ” the mech called, she looked over and he handed her the device, “I believe this belongs to you”

Her optics stared at it in surprise and slowly grabbed it, she turned it on and lubricants clouded her optics. She quickly wiped them away and gave Smokescreen a smile.

“Thank you  Amalgamous ”

He nodded and turned when he saw a large lobbing ball heading for his helm. He knew that the humans were behind him so he lifted his servos and caught it.

“Nice catch!”  Wheeljack grinned at him.

“Are you  fraggin ’ kidding me?!” the Prime stalked forward, towards the Wrecker and ignored the shocked and nervous looks he was getting, “If I wasn’t there, or if I chose to dodge instead of catch, you could have  _ KILLED  _ a human child!”

Wheeljack stumbled back, his eyes widening in fear. 

‘Good’ the Prime’s mind hissed, ‘perhaps he is finally seeing the  consequences of his actions.’

“Smokescreen” Optimus Prime’s voice called, “enough”

Amalgamous Prime’s head snapped to the other Prime’s, his optics blazing a deep purple with green flecks. He glared at the Prime for a bit before closing his optics, taking a deep breath and forcing calm to seep into his being. When he  reonlined his optics, they returned to sapphire blue.

He forced a care-free look on his faceplates and backed off. He didn’t notice any of the looks he was getting from the others, for the energy to get angry made his healing processor hurt like a son-of-a-gun.

“Smokescreen” said mech looked over to the medic, “here. Now!”

He didn’t protest, for there was no reason to. 

Smokescreen followed the medic to the temporary  medbay , a medical berth and medical supplies behind a curtain. He sat on the berth, blinking away the blurry vision and floating dots.

The youngling felt the tingling feeling of a medical scan. He heard Ratchet’s sharp intake of breath and looked up to see Ratchet staring at his scans.

Smokescreen tilted his helm to see and stiffened. That scan wasn’t for damage control like he believed, it was a full scan, one that scanned every little thing.

He could make out all of his  Energon Converters, all of his fuel lines, his T-Cog, his too small Spark Chamber, his hidden wings, his S-Cog inside his chest. It showed how his Dark  Energon Converter released Dark  Energon and the  Energon Converter converted the Dark  Energon into regular  Energon before pushing it around his body and back to the Dark Converter. It showed the extra vents and tank, the over excessive sensitivity nodes running everywhere. It showed the fragmented CPU in result of the Cortical Patch. It showed everything.

Smokescreen felt his vents seize in fear and he stiffened, if this didn’t get the  Autobots to kill him or lock him up, he had no idea what would.

Ratchet turned and stared at him, his optics a cold blue. Smokescreen gulped and stumbled to his pedes; his wings drooped and flattened against his back.

“Smokescreen” the Prime winced at the medics cold tone, “berth. Now”

He shook his helm, continuing to back away.

“ Amalgamous !” the  Autobot snapped and said mech was back on the berth without further complaint.

Ratchet came closer and Smokescreen closed his optics,  waiting for the pain.

“Why did you not inform us of the Cortical  Psychic Patch use on you?”

…What?

Smokescreen opened his optics and looked at the worried eyes of the medic, confusion clear in his gaze.

“Well?” Ratchet looked impatient.

Had he not seen all of the results? Was he just stalling? Why wasn’t Smokescreen being yelled at?

“Umm” he stammered, “I-I guess... I-I-”

Ratchet sighed and pinched  inbetween his optics, probably a trait he gained from the humans?

“Okay, stop stammering” the medic ordered, “just tell me outright”

Smokescreen took a deep breath before releasing it, he spoke after a moment of silence.

“I didn’t think it was important, the  Decepticons only gained my surface-most memories”

“You gained severe processor damage!” Ratchet growled, “I’m surprised you haven’t fallen into a Stasis-Coma, or offlined!”

“I  won’t” ‘ not yet anyway’

“I will be the judge of that” the medic glared, “you are confined to base for two cycles”

“But-”

“Three cycles”

Smokescreen fell silent.

…

Smokescreen stared up at the medical ceiling, listening to Comms of the team who were getting a  Predacon bone.

He tilted his head when the noise picked up. The  Predacon was there along with Soundwave and Shockwave. Bumblebee and Optimus were outnumbered.

Smokescreen stood up and left the base, making sure no one noticed him leaving. He transformed into his car mode and drove to the destination. It wasn’t too far but as a car it would take a while especially with traffic.

Smokescreen transformed back into bot mode before Shifting into his  Predacon form.

He spread his large wings and flew off.

…

Purple optics landed on a larger Predacon. This Predacon had black armour with gold accents and orange wings and golden optics.

White jaws opened and the purple  opticed Predacon roared a challenge to it. Blue giant wings flapped and arched as the mostly white metal dragon opened its maw and blue-gold flames escaped.

The black  Predacon roared in confusion than anger and it flew after the other  Predacon , forgetting about its previous objective.

The white  Predacon turned and flew up, making sure that the black one was following. It tucked its wings and dived. The larger  Predacon followed suite, roaring in rage.

The white  Predacon spread its wings and swooped up, the larger dragon couldn’t keep up and crashed.

The smaller  Predacon twisted midair and blasted the rocks above the dragon Con and they fell, burying him.

He swooped around and watched as the  Autobots fought Shockwave.  Arcee was hit hard across her helm and collapsed, Bumblebee fell soon after with a wounded leg and shoulder. The  Predacon roared in rage and swooped down, knocking the  Decepticon away from his allies.

Optimus Prime’s optics widened from his place under the bridge, Bumblebee shifted so that the unconscious femme was protected by him.

The white  Predacon shrieked, his wings spread and his tail lashed. Shockwave took a step back, holding the  Predacon bone closer to his chest.

The white  Predacon let out a low growl, bending his head towards the Scientist and striking. He grabbed the bone in his maw and ripped it away from the  Decepticon . It cracked but didn’t break as he put most of it in his mouth. His wings spread further before he leapt and they flapped.

He flew away as fast as he could, much faster than any normal  Cybertronian could.

…

Smokescreen put the  Predacon bone in his Sub-Space before sneaking back into the medical bay. 

His chassis felt more energized and refreshed than it had in a long time. But his processor felt like it was doing backflips and his optics kept bringing in too much light. 

He laid on the medical berth, and closed his optic protectors, promising to just rest them. He wasn’t planning on falling into recharge.


	11. Part 11

**Part 11-**

**Amalgamous Prime snapped awake with a sharp inhale. His vents worked twice as hard to keep his systems cool. His optics were glazed over and unseeing, his metal was raised in fear.**

**He shivered before rolling to his side and curling up into a tight ball. His small wings were pressed tightly against his back-plating.**

**A large, black clawed servo gently rubbed his back. He let out a whimper and leaned closer to the touch.**

**"Shh, Amal' it's going to be okay. You're going to be fine"**

**Amalgamous let out a whine. His frame hurt.**

**"Creator, what is wrong with him?" Alpha Trion asked, he watched as Megatronous rubbed circles on the youngest's back.**

**"Amalgamous Prime is acquiring his Primal Gift"**

**Understanding filtered through all of the older Prime's gazes.**

**"It hurts" Amalgamous cried, tears of Energon fell from his optics.**

**"Shh, little brother, it will be alright, this is normal" Megatronous whispered softly, "it'll be alright, just relax"**

Smokescreen sniffed, his optics onlined and he rubbed them with the back of his servo. He let out a cute yawn, a slight chirp ended it before he looked around. He was alone, again, in the medical bay and it looked to be night time.

The youngling stood and walked out of the medbay, he saw Ratchet working at the computers.

"You should be recharging" Ratchet spoke, not looking away from the screen.

"I just onlined" the Prime informed the medic.

Smokescreen watched Ratchet work for a while, the room was silent except for the tap-tap-tap of the keyboard. Smokescreen sat down against the wall and continued watching the elder Autobot. His optics fought to stay online, but soon the lulling of the monitor and keyboard drifted him to sleep.

" **Keep your form tight and your legs under you. You will be unstable if you do not"Megatronous advised as he circled the younger Prime, "drop more, keep your knee's bent... there you go"**

**"Is this supposed to feel unnatural?" the new Prime's voice was meek and had a slight squeak to it.**

**The red-eyed Prime opened his mouth to answer but a childish, yet mature, voice spoke first.**

**"You only feel like that until you get used to it... or until you find your own fighting stance"**

**The new Prime stared in awe as the first Shifter walked over.**

**"Amal' I thought you were with Sire?" Megatronous tilted his head slightly.**

**Amalgamous nodded, "I got relieved early. Thought I would come down and see how the new Prime's training was going"**

**"He has much to learn and not long to learn it"**

**Amalgamous nodded, "if you do not mind, I will watch"**

**"I don't mind, brother"**

**The Thirteenth gave a small smile before heading over to the steps and sitting down. He watched as Leo Prime, once known as Lio Convoy, learned the way of the Prime.**

.

Ratchet looked over to the too-quiet youngling and saw that he had fallen asleep. So, the Medic did what any Medic would and gently returned him to the medical berth before checking his scans. Nothing changed, this was both good and bad.

.

**Smokescreen awoke again around midday this time and felt even worse than he had the night before. His head pounded, his optics burned, his entire frame was sore, his Cog's (both Shifting and Transformation) itched and his wings felt off.**

**The youngling sat up and instantly gasped as pain spiked. He lowered himself back down, blinking 'stars' (as the humans called them) out of his vision. He offlined his optics and took deep, steady breaths before re-onlining them and sitting up again. This time it was easier and with much less pain.**

**He swung his legs over the berth's edge and gingerly stood up. His hips complained and he began walking around. As he exited the make-shift med-bay, he instantly knew something was wrong for no one was around.**

**"Hello?" the young Prime called.**

**The silence was his only answer.**

**"Hello?!" he tried again and again and again. He tried for what felt like hours, still there were no replies.**

**Loneliness, Abandonment.**

**Two things that Amalgamous was not accustomed in feeling; but they tore through him with vengeance.**

**Tears sprung to his optics and he huddled himself into the tightest corner he could; like he did whenever he felt scared.**

**"Brother" the deep, familiar voice of his Megatronous echoed and Amalgamous looked up; in front of him knelt his older brother.**

**"Me-Megzy?"**

**"I am here Amal'"**

**Tears of joy slid down and the youngling leapt forward, pulling the older into a hug. Megatronous securely wrapped his arms around the quivering child.**

**"I heard your call brother, what has happened?"**

**Amalgamous blinked, he didn't remember sending out a call. He told his brother as much which caused more concern. The larger bot began checking him for wounds, hissing in sympathy as he noticed the slowly repairing CPU.**

**"That must be the reason. Your CPU is damaged"**

**Amal' dipped his head and Megatronous narrowed his optics.**

**"You already knew this" his voice held a brothery-protectiveness.**

**"The Autobot Medic scanned me with one of those high-tech scanners and it showed onscreen. It's healing, slowly but it is"**

**Megatronous let out a slightly irritated grunt.**

**"How is it that you always end up hurt?"**

**"I don't mean to" Amalgamous curled closer to his brother and closed his optics.**

**"Sleep brother mine, I will keep you safe"**

.

Smokescreen onlined once more, back on the med berth with Ratchet looking at some charts. Smokescreen shifted, which alerted the Medic.

"Stay on that berth or else..." he left the sentence hanging and Smokescreen knew better than to defy the order.

"How long was I asleep?" the youngling asked.

"Almost 12 joors"

He nodded in understanding. 12 joors was not that long for a Cybertron, even a recharging Cybertron, but in a war it was.

"How much longer until I can leave?"

"Still three cycles"

Smokescreen let his head fall back as he let out a groan.

.

Three cycles have passed and Smokescreen was finally allowed to leave the med bay and the base.

He was so glad, for he began to get star-crazy. The first thing he did was transform, ignoring Shoulder-Pads, and taking off to blow off his energy.

Amalgamous was so happy to feel the wind on his armour, he made sure to go to a deserted area and drive as fast and as far as he could. His radio blaring country music.

He did a 180 before Shifting into his second most-favorite form; a small Turbo-Fox with a sleek blue and yellow pelt and a "fluffy" tail. He ran as fast as his legs carried him; his optics locking onto the dirt impasse and he positioned himself into running towards it. The passe was narrow, but he was small enough to make it through.

.

Three hours passed when Smokescreen returned to base, Ultra Magnus demanded where he had been and Smokescreen stated that he was star-crazy so he went out for a drive.

"Now that you are back, you can stack those empty cubes"

Amal' gave a nod and a "yes sir" before heading over to the empty Energon cubes and began stacking them against a wall.

Hours after the others went to recharge, Smokescreen left his room and walked to the main area before sitting down against a wall and offlining his optics. He let out a soft sigh and allowed his helm to rest on his arms and allowed recharge to take him.

* * *

_**AN: If anyone has any idea what Smokescreen did in "Chain of Command" or if anyone has a request for the next chapter, please comment it** _


	12. Part 12

**Part 12 (Short Chapter)-**

Smokescreen awoke early that morning, but not as early as Ratchet, and stood up to stretch.

“Why were you recharging out here and not in your room?” the medic calmly asked.

Smokescreen froze before lowering his arms and looking at the other, “no reason”

Ratchet hummed and continued to type. Smokescreen was relieved the Autobot didn’t continue his questioning, he did not want to answer truthfully.

The Rookie told the Medic that he was going on patrol, which only got him a grunt, before transforming and leaving the base.

Amalgamous drove for thirty minutes on real patrol before turning off road and driving to a well-hidden secluded spot. He transformed and shifted his limbs.

“Okay” he breath, “let’s start out small and go from there”

The young Prime focused on his true-form; which should be easier to Shift into than any other form. It took three klicks longer than it should. He chalked that up to not being in it for a long while and put a reminder to Shift into it more often.

He Shifted to a  Scraplet next, this took a little bit longer; to a Turbo-Fox, to a Cyber-Wolf and so on until he Shifted into all of his forms. Half the day had passed and he frowned, Shifting should only take a klick or two depending on the size difference. His CPU must be more damaged if his S-Cog was going so slow.

His face morphed into horror when it occurred to him that he would have to either hide out away from battles or join in later during the Shifts.  Amalgamous Prime is at his weakest when Shifting, it leaves him vulnerable and exposes extremely vital and sensitive parts (such as his  Protoform , wires, and occasionally his Spark Chamber and Cogs).

Amal’ Shifted back into Smokescreen before checking all of his systems. Nothing was too strained and his CPU was half-way healed.

He calculated about three or four more  cycles before his CPU was fully healed. 

With that calculation done and noting how often he should  Shift; he transformed and did a once-over of the patrol route before returning to base.

.

Megatron paced, his optics glaring at anything they laid on. His processor working harder than ever to get  Amalgamous Prime back and this time keep him there.

Finally, an idea formed in the psychotic mechs mind. He turned to his Surveillance Officer and Lead Scientist, a wicked grin lighting up his face.


	13. Part 13 and 14

**Part 13-**

There was a spike of  Decepticon activity and Optimus had his  Autobots scout each and every one, looking for signs of what the  Decepticons were doing. Every single time they got there, the  Decepticons were either retreating or long gone.

There were currently three  Decepticon spikes, one in the Arctic, one in Arizonia and one in Mongolia.

Optimus split the ‘Bots into teams of two (with one team of three):  Arcee and Smokescreen in the Arctic; Bulkhead and  Wheeljack in Arizona; and Bee, Magnus and Optimus in Mongolia.

.

Smokescreen followed  Arcee out of the  Groundbridge , shivering at the sudden cold. His systems heated up.

The young Prime followed  Arcee as she lead the way to the  Decepticon activity.

“What do you think the ‘Cons are looking for?” he asked and she replied with a shrug.

“Hopefully we find it before they do” was her response.

The two got to the area and frowned, there was nothing here.

“ Arcee to Base”

Static was her only answer.

“Base, come in”

Smokescreen tried to contact Ratchet as well but he also only got static.

“Scrap”

Laser fire suddenly rained down on them and the two were quick to return fire. Five fliers ( Dreadwing , Soundwave and three drones) circled from above as they fired, grounder drones encompassed them from the ground and fired.

The two  Autobots fought hard and strong, until a loud-pitched sound disorientated them, causing them to faulter and the  Decepticon’s were quick to knock the two out.

.

_ “Lord Megatron, we acquired the  _ _ Autobot _ _ known as Smokescreen, as well as the  _ _ Autobot _ __ _ Arcee _ _ ” _

Megatron grinned at his  nemesis before calling a retreat, via comms and out loud.

.

Arcee groaned, her audios were ringing and her body ached. She  onlined her turquois optics and spotted Smokescreen a few feet from her with an IV drip. She looked at herself and spotted a similar IV drip. The femme went to take it out, but an unfamiliar voice stopped her.

“Pull out the IV drip and your systems will instantly go into stasis”

Her helm snapped to the far wall and saw a dark grey, purple and black mech with vermillion red optics.  Arcee shifted quickly and tried to activate her weapons, nothing happened.

“Calm yourself femme, I will not harm you unless if you give me a reason to” his voice was deep and sounded ancient.

The blue and salmon pink femme critically eyed him, looking for any insignia to identify his allegiance. The only symbol she saw was that of Primus, meaning this mech was a Priest.

She dipped her head in respect, “my apologies”

He regarded her before looking at Smokescreen, “how did you two come to know one another?”

Arcee was hesitant on answering, but answered anyway, this mech seemed to have that effect.

“My team found a crashed Stasis Pod. The  Decepticons spotted it as well and we fought. Smokescreen came and helped us out”

The mech nodded.

“We are captured, aren’t we”  Arcee spoke up after half an hour.

“Yes”

The femme sighed and looked over to her comrade, “how long do you think it will take until he wakes up?”

The mech was silent before answering, “he will awake once Primus is done speaking to him”

Arcee nodded, she was in no way a religious bot, but she did believe in the creator, especially after the  Unicron incident.

.

Amalgamous Prime  onlined slowly, the first thing he heard was his brother and  Arcee conversing.

“ Mnn ” the Rookie moaned as he pushed himself up and  onlined his optics, “Megzie?”

The larger mech looked at him,  Arcee stiffened slightly.

“I’m here, brother”

Arcee saw Amal’ give a small smile to the mech, his optics glowing a soft indigo.

She opened her mouth to ask him if he was 100% sure it was his brother, when the door slid open and Dreadwing, as well as five or six drones, walked in; Dreadwing holding a pair of purple-glowing stasis cuffs and the drones holding weapons.

Smokescreen sat straight and stared at the ‘Cons.  Arcee narrowed her optics at them.

“Lord Megatron wishes to speak with you,  Amalgamous ”  Dreadwing stated as he walked forward.

Arcee went to get between the two, but stopped when her comrade spoke up.

“ Arcee , don’t.  Dreadwing , I will go with you if you do not allow harm of any form to come to  Arcee .”

“Upon my honor, no harm will come to your comrade”  Dreadwing said after a moment of silence.

Smokescreen dipped his head and stood up, taking out the IV as he went.  Arcee was surprised that he didn’t go into Stasis Lock like his brother said would happen.

Once the door closed,  Arcee turned to where the mech was, about to demand why he didn’t try and stop his brother, only to freeze in both confusion and surprise when the mech was gone. She looks around the room and found no trace of him and to find that the  IVs were gone.

.

Amalgamous silently followed the Seeker while drones were on either side of him and behind him. The seven entered the Command Center where Megatron was waiting with his back showing.

“Ah,  Amalgamous Prime. So glad you could grace us with your presence” the high lord purred, turning around as he did so.

“I wish I could say the same, D-16” the young Prime replied, snarkily.

Megatron’s optics darkened in anger before he reigned it in and continued.

“I see you know my Miner  Coding; I was not aware Original Prime’s cared about lowly  Energon Miners”

“We care about every one of our decedents; we memorize every name no matter how brief of life, nor how low or high they are in Sentinel Zeta’s Caste System” Amal’ replied, this time in a civil tone.

Megatron gave a hum, “do you know why you are here?”

“From our last encounter, you suggested sparking me and creating a new legion of  Decepticons . I must warn you against that course of action. Primus made sure only consensual sparking will allow for our frames to give life. He also made sure only a Prime can get us Original’s sparked. If those who are not a Prime tried, they will be terminated instantly.”

Megatron pondered on the Prime’s words before smirking.

“And why would you be telling me this? This could be the reason the war ends”

“No life is worth being terminated, especially that of whom could easily be warned”

Megatron searched him before changing the subject.

“I take it that none of the  Autobot’s know about your... origins?”

“Not that I know of, and I do not plan to tell them, and you shouldn’t either. My secret is why I have not been founded out and worshipped”

“You do not wish to be revered?”

“Thirteen was the only one who wished it, and it drove them down the path to insanity”

“Thirteen?”

“Truely the Seventh Prime, we would never give up their name, nor their gender. So, we called them Thirteen.”

“You called them Thirteen, and yet they were the Seventh?”

“Yes. Our order of creation was also kept secret, for the youngest is truly young and the oldest is truly old. Only us Originals know each other’s true age, creation and gender”

“I take it Solus Prime was a femme?”

“Solus was a Carif”

Megatron’s optics widened, Carif’s were the third  Cybertronian gender. There were eight known genders. A Carif was a femme with both mech and femme parts, they were rare, but not as rare as  Nouod’s ( femmes with only mech parts).

“And the others?”

“The rest were  mecha and Kilap”

A Kilap was a  Cybertronian that did not associate  themselves with gender.

“And you?”

Amalgamous fell silent.

“Come now, you answered my other questions, why is this one so hard?”

“My gender is... complicated.”

“How so?”

“I do not even know it”

“... You do not know your own gender?”

Amal’ gave a shake of his helm, his siblings each know their gender because they asked Creator,  Amalgamous Prime never cared for what gender he was given. 

The main reason for this was that whenever he Shifted, he was able to choose the gender of the one he Shifted into. So, in his mind, body and soul, he always considered himself all genders. And he’d be fragged if someone took that  from him.

“Why not?”

“Gender is complete for almost everyone, for Shifter’s like myself it is incomplete for we choose our form, and in return our genders. ”

Megatron thought through all what he was told while  Amalgamous looked around. Soundwave was standing off to the side, watching,  Dreadwing was by the door. Other than that, the room was devoid of  Decepticon life.

“I am surprised your Command Center is so... clear of life” Amal’ commented.

“I wanted this conversation to be as private as possible” Megatron responded.

“Hmm”  Amalgamous hummed before shifting his weight, “do you have any more questions or will we continue later?”

Megatron watched him, answering seconds later, “why are you answering my questions?”

This time it was  Amalgamous Prime who pondered.

His optics dulled in concentration, trying to figure out why, indeed, did he answer the questions.

“Is it possible you and I desire the same thing?” Megatron put in after a few minutes of silence.

“No, you desire to rule over the weak and strong, I desire to rule over no one” Amal’ continued to frown.

Why did he keep answering the  Decepticon ?

After a few more minutes of thinking, he came to a conclusion.

“I guess it’s because no one else knows and I don’t have to pretend... I can answer honestly.”

Megatron regarded him, surprised by the response.

.

Smokescreen was gone for a couple of hours, this worried  Arcee . When he returned, he looked tired and worn, but had no physical damage that the femme could see.

“Smokescreen, what happened?”

The young bot gave a yawn, his optics closing before opening again.

“Nothing really” he replied, laying down and closing his optics, “just got one thousand questions asked”

Arcee felt skeptical, it was obvious that he wasn’t lying, but why would Megatron just ask him questions?

The femme looked at him closer, his frame was lightly rising and falling and his optics were offline and closed. He was fast asleep.

She silently headed to him and laid down next to him before falling into a light recharge.

.

Amalgamous onlined his optics and looked over to  Arcee . She was sleeping silently, the new wound healing nicely. He let out a sigh before Shifting into his  Cyberwolf form and padding over to her, lightly licking the wound to keep it clean from infection.

Afterwards, he curled around her, keeping her warm. He watched the door, keeping visual over his teammate.

.

** ‘Can’t I sleep?’ **

** “Of course, but you have a mission to complete first” **

Arcee snapped awake, that was not her memory-flux. She looked over to where Smokescreen was supposed to be and felt alarm go through her when she didn’t see him, until she felt something shift against her armour. She looked down and barely stopped a scream from ripping through her voicebox.

There, lying next to her, was a white  Cyberwolf with patches of silver, grey and black along its body. It had glowing gold-red optics and a blue-green glow around  its body.

The  Cyberwolf tilted its helm, giving a sniff in her direction before returning its gaze to the door with its ears perked.

When  Arcee found her  voice, she spoke in a quiet but harsh tone, “where’s Smokescreen?!”

The wolf ignored her, its gaze remaining on the door.  Arcee watched the  Cyberwolf , intrigued. Normally, they were reclusive creatures that are highly aggressive to  Cybertronians . But this one seemed almost docile.

Suddenly, it leapt to its paws and let out a low growl. Somebody was coming.

Arcee stood, knowing that there was no chance of her getting out, especially if they had taken Smokescreen while she was in recharge. Hopefully, they were bringing him back and when they came back for one of them, the two can ambush the  Decepticons and escape.

The door slid open and, before  Arcee understood what was happening, the  Cyberwolf attacked. It bit into one of the drone’s neck cables and ripped off the other’s arms. When it was done, the drones were either moaning in pain or offline.

The bark of the wolf alerted  Arcee and had her following. They ran side-by-side, looking for the room Smokescreen was in, at least, that’s what  Arcee thought they were doing before she realized the  Cyberwolf had led her outside.

“No! We have to go back!” she cried desperately, the wolf looked at her and tilted its massive head, “they have my comrade, my teammate! I won’t leave him!”

The wolf let out a slight whine, glanced at the Warship’s edge before looking back at her.

“You go!” she knew the wolf did not want to go back in, it probably wished to be back with its pack, “I must find him!”

She turned, only to get pounced on and held down from behind. A low growl sounded near her audio receptor, causing a shiver to go through her.

“Let me go!” she struggled but it was useless, the  Cyberwolf was smaller than her but also stronger.

Another growl before the form of the wolf suddenly shifted, becoming heavier and denser.  Arcee felt her  Energon grow cold. The  Cyberwolf ... transformed.

“Your friend is fine” a feminine voice hissed, “but you won’t be if you don’t follow!”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”  Arcee cautioned, did this wolf save Smokescreen, then come back for her?

“Because you know me”

Arcee was confused, she had only seen a  Cyberwolf from afar and it was sandy with pale optics. And she didn’t recognize the voice.

“Trust me,  Arcee ; I will explain everything later, I promise”

The femme somehow felt compelled to listen to the wolf, the only other time her Spark, logic circuits and gut fought for trusting and not trusting someone was with Smokescreen, or  Amalgamous , whenever he told his story or told them something that she knew was a mix between a lie and truth.

The femme gave a sharp nod and was let up. She turned and saw a femme that had the same coloring as the  Cyberwolf ; she was a head shorter  than her and had a tail and wolf-like ears.

“Come” the  Cyberwolf lightly grabbed her servo with her clawed one and pulled her to the ledge.

Arcee looked down, opened her intake to question the wolf when she was pushed. She let out startled scream.

“Sorry, sorry. I don’t want to be there when the alarms sound!” the wolf called from not too far away.

Arcee looked up and was shocked to see the  Cyberwolf’s form take shape similar to that of the  Decepticon Predicon . The smaller  Predicon grabbed her and spread her wings before flying away from the Nemesis.

.

The two flew for hours, unsure of where they were or how long they have been gone.

“You said that Smokescreen was safe, that you got him out! Are you taking me to him?!”  Arcee called from the  Predicon’s back, she was still unsure of how the  Cyberwolf became a dragon-con.

The dragon gave a low rumble and  Arcee assumed that meant yes.

The two flew until well-past midnight before landing in front of a cave.  Arcee slid off of the  Predicon’s back and looked around, she didn’t see her friend.

“Where is he?” she asked, slowly turning to the Beastformer.

It regarded her, as if assessing her.

“ Where . Is. He?!”  Arcee repeated in a forceful tone.

The  Predicon blew air from its tanks before closing  its optics.

Arcee covered her mouth, horror filled her; had she failed another of her teammates? Did she lose another partner?!

Before her panic grew, and she started to glitch, the  Predicon began to Shift into another form. She thought it would be the  Cyberwolf or the  Cybertronian , but no... the  Predicon Shifted into Smokescreen. And he stared at her with the most terrified optics she has ever encountered.

“...” she stared... and stared and stared, her mouth opened lightly.

“Hey” his voice was meek and his stance told her that he wanted the planet to open up and hide him away, “I promised to explain, didn’t I... Well,  Arcee , I won’t give you any more half-truths or little white-lies.”

He lifted his helm, putting on a brave front that she knew was a ruse.

“My designation is  Amalgamous Prime. I was... am the last of the living Original Primes.”

* * *

**Part 14-**

The two flew towards Nevada the next morning. They learned from a trusty road sign that they were in South Africa.

Arcee has been silent since  Amalgamous told her who he truly was, and proved it some more.

He just hoped she didn’t tell everyone, but he knew that he couldn’t stop her.  With how long he’s known her, anytime something was revealed that could potentially harm, or threaten, her family,  Arcee would immediately let their leader or medic know. And if she saw  Amalgamous as a threat... well, it wouldn’t be the first time and it certainly won’t be the last.

Amalgamous landed on a small hill, his wings tired and his Spark heavy.  Arcee soundlessly slid from his back and walked a few feet away before plopping down and staring at the sandy fields of Guinea.  Amalgamous Shifted back into Smokescreen and sat where he had landed.

His  doorwings drooped, showing wariness and exhaustion as he watched her. He could tell that she was shocked, and pissed, about the reveal. Amal’  exvented as he laid down on his stomach and watched the light breeze play with loose sand.

Arcee glanced at him, opened her mouth, shook her head, and returned her gaze to the sand. Smokescreen sighed.

“Just say what you want to say”

Arcee jumped before looking at him. The two looked into each other's optics before Arcee spoke.

“What is the truth, the real truth?”

Smokescreen blinked.

“About what happened to bring you here? Your family history... like why you stayed on  Cybertron instead of going into the  AllSpark like the other Original Primes, how your brother was at the Nemesis. I want to know everything.”

Amalgamous opened and closed his intake multiple times before sighing and finally speaking.

“Okay. I’ll tell you. But please, don’t think any different of me, I am still the same bot you came to rescue all those months ago”

Arcee gave a sharp nod and Amal’ began.

“Well, I guess I can start with some falsities in the history. Primus did not create us to battle  Unicron , he created us because he and  Unicron wanted a family.  Megzie and Lo... and Thirteen were twins instead of  Megzie and Prima. Solus made most of the Relics, but each one of us helped with a specific one. Thirteen is the Fallen,  Megzie is not.”

Arcee nodded slowly as she listened intensely.

“Those are the major ones. What next... umm... well we can go with the order... or uh....”

Arcee took pity on the young Prime and spoke up.

“What about the story on how the Ancients believed Primus created every Spark, instead of... you know?”

Amalgamous opened his intake, but instantly closed it, he looked uncomfortable.

She sighed, “okay... what about-”

“No, I... uh... I can tell this. It’s just... a very... um...  kinda ...  urr ... story... well... I guess it was my fault.... sort-of....”

.

** A bea ** ** utiful b ** ** lue-purple Carif with black accents and indigo optics hummed softly to the small blue, silver and pink frame in her arms.  **

** A dark grey, purple and black mech with vermillion red optics had his servos lightly rubbing her helm as he smiled lovingly at the New-Spark. **

** “What’s her designation?” a soft voice asked as a silver and white Kilap with bright white-blue optics peered closer. **

** “Sula, her Designation is Sula Prime” Solus whispered, “‘The Strong Warrior’” **

** “She’s beautiful” a  ** ** mecha ** ** with multiple different shapes spoke in an excited voice. **

** Suddenly, a question came to his mind, “Sol’,  ** ** Megzie ** ** , how was she created?” **

** The two seemed to freeze at the younger’s question before glancing at their siblings, to their Creator. **

** “Well, you see...” Solus started, her mind trying to find a good answer. **

** “Primus creates all life”  ** ** Megatronous ** ** jumps in, “just think about it, he created us, right?” **

** The young Prime hummed before nodding and then jumped excitedly, he couldn’t wait to inform the new life on their  ** ** Homeworld ** ** of his discovery! **

.

Arcee snorted in amusement, “so, you were the one to spread that”

“Well, I wasn’t that wrong, Primus does create life... just not the way I thought. And, besides, it’s mostly  Megzie’s fault, he taught me wrong”

Arcee smirked, “so, was Sula Prime the Thirteenth Prime?”

Amalgamous instantly went somber, “no, she would have been Fourteen, but Thirteen killed her”

.

** Black, grey and dark purple  ** ** mecha ** ** with scarlet optics scowled as he watched the two youngest Primes play. He loved Solus, and his twin took her from him, so what better revenge than taking their Sparkling? **

** He stalked out of his hiding place and headed for the two. **

** “Lock’!” the older of the two chirped in excitement, “what are you doing here? Did you finish training early?” **

** When the mech didn’t answer, the young mech felt something was wrong and quickly placed the Sparkling down and walked towards him. **

** “Lock-?” **

** Right as he was a few ped-steps away from the femme,  ** ** Thirteen ** ** lunged forward, his arms transforming into swords. The younger bot gasped and was quick to activate his weapon and block the attack. **

** “Lockout, what’s gotten into you?!”  **

** “Get out of my way,  ** ** Amalgamous ** **!” Lockout hissed, slashing faster and more brutal. **

** “No! STOP BROTHER!” **

** “Not until that... thing is gone!” **

** Lockout grabbed  ** ** Amalgamous ** ** by his throat, crushed it before throwing the young mech.  ** ** Amalgamous ** ** was not ready for the brutal attack and let out a strangled cry as he harshly landed on his winged back, bending them in an awkward angle. **

** He looked up and stiffened as his brother glared hatefully at his sibling’s Sparkling.  **

** Amalgamous ** ** forced himself to stand on shaky legs before running, unevenly, towards the threat.  ** ** Energon ** ** pulsed rapidly through his system as he ran faster and faster, calling forth his fastest form and lunging between the killing blast of neon red-orange and the defenseless  ** ** femmeling ** **. **

** Pain flared throughout his entire body, the last thing he saw was his brother pick up the screaming Sparkling and crushing it before he fell into darkness. **

.

Arcee covered her mouth, horror in her gaze.

“I watched as my brother took the life of my niece, I watched and was unable to do anything about it.” Amal’ bowed his helm, not noticing the femme scoot closer to him.

“That was why  Unicron became the way he is... was?”

Smokescreen shot her a confused look, wondering what she meant before giving a small nod.

“ Unicron was harsh at times, but he cared for all life: once, he ventured to  Cybertron to scold Prima for not helping the  Predacons just because they had disagreements.”

Amal’ sighed, sadly he wasn’t there, he only heard the story from  Unicron when he was ranting and the bond between them was wide open.

“So, why did you stay on  Cybertron ? After all these years I mean”

Smokescreen shrugged, “ Cybertron was always my home, I was created on it and, if I can, I wish to offline on it.”

Arcee nodded, she understood how he felt.

“ Any more questions?” the young Prime asked not unkindly.

Arcee hummed, “back on the Nemesis, you said the Megatron and you just talked. What about?”

Amal’ avoided her gaze by looking at the slowly setting sun.

“Megatron... no D-16, found out who I was a while ago, when I was captured by them.”  Arcee shot him a surprised look, now understanding what Megatron meant on  Cybertron , “he asked me questions, simple questions, and I answered in a way that made it so that he couldn’t detect any lies. I believe the humans call it “two lies- one truth?””

Arcee nodded, “who else knows?”

“From what I know, just D-16 and yourself. I’m not too sure about Ratchet, he saw my scans but might believe they are just illegal upgrades or from  Decepticon experimentations.”

Arcee gave another nod, “how long until we get to base?”

“With comms being still out... probably a few days to a week. Definitely depending on how long we rest and refuel”

“Oh... I noticed how you rarely refuel... is there a reason or is it an Original Prime thing?”

Amalgamous chuckled, “I have two  energon converters and four fuel tanks. I can refuel once to fill them up, then wait a few Earth months to fuel again”

She stared in amazement.

“You ready to start flying again?”

Arcee nodded as she stood and dusted herself off.  Amalgamous stood and Shifted into his  Predacon form.

Arcee just realized how tall he was, but smaller than other  Predacon . He was at least two feet smaller than the  Decepticon’s Predacon , but ten feet taller than Optimus.

Smokescreen lowered his body and  Arcee carefully climbed on, stiffening slightly as he stood with a slight shake. He gave a rumble of apology before gently spreading his wings and taking off.

.

Smokescreen felt tired, exhausted even, but they were so close! He could smell their teammates!

Wait...

What was the sound?

Pain erupted throughout  Amalgamous’s entire body, starting from his Spark-Chamber and crawling. 

He let out a roar of agony and his wings faltered, the two fell from the sky. The Shifter blurrily saw  Arcee flailing ahead of him, being pulled faster by the Earths gravitational pull.

Amalgamous pushed his pain to the back of his processor and flipped himself before tucking in his wings and making himself get dragged down faster. He reached out with his talon and grabbed  Arcee’s legs. He brought her close to his chest and wrapped his wings around her before hitting the ground.

Smokescreen lifted his helm and saw the outline of humans before another burst of pain flared through him. His optics had a film of static before his helm collapsed and his optics fell shut.

.

“We only have supplies to extract one item” one of the masked people informed their leader.

A dark grin filled the leaders face, “well then, go for the heart”

.

Amalgamous onlined quickly, the pain had faded and there was only an ache. He shifted quickly and unwrapped his wings.  Arcee was still unconscious and by her EM-Field she was slowly coming to.

Amalgamous let out a low rumble and nudged her gently before beginning to lick her. She awoke quicker from that.

“Smokescreen?”

A low rumble came from him and he nudged her again.

She sat up, rubbing her helm.

“What happened?”

He let out a rumble then a soft growl, then finally a click.

Arcee looked at him, confusion in her optics.

This time he let out a soft whine, then a shudder.

“Smokescreen?”

He tilted his head before lifting his head towards the sky and letting out a loud roar.  Arcee jumped and quickly stumbled to her pedes and backed up from the agitated Shifter.

He let a few chirps out after the roar and spread his wings, flapped them twice before settling back down.

Arcee blinked, her optics widened further when she realized  Amalgamous Prime was just yawning.

He let out a soft purr and knelt down, allowing her access to his back once more. She slowly got back up and he took off once she was ready.

.

Amalgamous and  Arcee drove back to base the last few miles, their comms still down.

They transformed looked at each other and walked into Area 51.

.

Ratchet checked their systems for any disturbances or virus’s. Finding nothing, he sent them to the small decontamination shower, Smokescreen allowing  Arcee to go first, before giving them each a cube of  Energon and sending them to their rooms to recharge.

Smokescreen yawned, his optics drooping; whatever he was shocked with earlier made his systems all tangly; but if Ratchet says nothing is wrong then the Prime believe him. 

The youngling opened his door and closed it before collapsing on the berth, curled up and shut his systems down. A soft purr filled his otherwise silent room.


	14. Chapter 15

**Part 15-**

Arcee and Smokescreen recapped what happened back at the Decepticon Warship to their fellow Autobots; in the fact that they were unconscious most of the time and that when they were awake, one of them were taken and brought back with no physical damage.

Arcee did not speak of Megatronous or Amalgamous, Smokescreen was grateful.

Smokescreen saw how the others were worried about why the Decepticon's didn't physically injure them, and he did a quick sweep on each of their thoughts.

Optimus and Ratchet were worried about psychological damage.

Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were mostly cautious that they were not telling the truth.

And Bumblebee was just glad that they were okay.

.

Smokescreen and Arcee met up outside of Optimus's office, both having been called by the Prime.

Arcee rapped lightly on the steel.

"Enter."

The two entered and saw Optimus sitting behind his desk with Ratchet by his side holding a data-pad.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Smokescreen spoke up.

"Yes, please close the door" they did so and waited for him to speak again.

"Both of you were captured by the Decepticons and, by Autobot regulations, any Autobot captured and held for even a small amount of time must be given a psychological evaluation and go to therapy sessions with the on-board psychologist until deemed fit to resume active duty."

Smokescreen blinked, that was a thing? When he was with the Decepticons, as a Decepticon Seeker, there was a rule similar but instead of psychological evaluations, those who were deemed unfit for work were either sentenced to be reformatted as Drones, offlined, or sent to a different sector where there was barely any to no fighting.

Arcee dipped her head, she had read all rules and regulations before even joining the Autobot cause.

Optimus gestured to the medic, "before Ratchet became a medic, he trained to be a psychologist. Therefore, he will be doing the sessions and will clear you. Do any of you have questions?"

Smokescreen hesitantly rose his hand and Optimus proceeded to gesture for him to speak.

"What... um... what will the evaluation sessions contain... like what questions and stuff?" Amal' fidgeted nervously, will the Autobots be using the Cortical Psychic Patch? Will it hurt like it did with the Decepticons? Why would they need to use-?

"The questions will vary, there will also be times in which we can talk about anything. You would not be forced to answer if you are uncomfortable with the questions. Like a... a human therapist session, if you will" Ratchet explained.

Smokescreen nodded slowly. He had seen human therapy when watching shows with the human.

"When do we begin and how long are each session?" Arcee questioned.

"We will start after the humans return home; each session will be about an Earth hour."

.

Hours later, Smokescreen found himself standing outside a previously unused room that was now being used as the therapy room. His session was supposed to start five minutes ago, but he was so fraggin' nervous! Ratchet had to comm him and threaten to drag him down there via his wings to get him here. Let's just say, Amalgamous broke even Micronous's top speed.

The door slid open, and the white and orange medic stood there with his arms crossed, wearing a "are you going to stand there all night?" look,

Smokescreen hurried inside and Ratchet closed the door and told him to make himself comfortable. Smokescreen plopped onto the floor, ignoring the chairs a few feet to his right. Ratchet watched this but remained silent as he sat on the floor as well, in front of him.

The two were silent for a bit before Ratchet began talking.

"Smokescreen, I take it this is your first Psych. Evaluation?"

Smokescreen shrugged, his wings kept on flicking, showing his nervousness.

Ratchet took note of this, "Smokescreen, we can talk about anything you wish. This conversation doesn't have to be about your captures."

Sapphire blue optics looked up into electric blue.

Smokescreen opened his intake before closing it. This happened for over five times before he just closed his completely and looked back down.

Ratchet leaned forward slightly and gave him a suggestion, "what about your family? You said they were Primus Worshippers?"

Smokescreen relaxed as a small smile flittered onto his face. He let out a small laugh before speaking.

"Micron' loved making us talk about our feelings; it wasn't exactly therapy, but it was close enough. After every battle, every disaster, after everything he would sit us down and demand us to unleash our "pent-up feels" as he called them.

Prim' made us train every single day. He argued with Megzy and Lock' the most about it; sometimes with Micron'. But it was a very good thing that he did, if he hadn't, we probably wouldn't have survived.

Vect' took us to many, many different places. Once he took me to a beautiful mine that glowed with all of the crystals.

Sol' created our weapons and toys. She was so crafty. She once made a giant cannon that released so much energy that she destroyed it in fear of the amount of horror it could bring.

Alch' was the only Outlier in the family. He had power over fire and ice. He loved going by Macadam when he was around early civilizations.

Nex' was our Combiner captain. Heh, he accidently used a tree when he first Combined. That was so fun for Sire and Carrier to deal with.

Ony' was temperamental and extremely protective. He nearly killed someone ten times his size when they picked one me. He actually killed someone who tried to court Sol'.

Quin' was an experimentalist. He loved to create living creatures and put meaning behind them.

Maxi' was our... adopted brother in a sense. Carrier found him all alone in a dark place. He was like Loki from the human legends, a very good manipulator and a sweet talker."

Smokescreen let out a soft sigh and laid his dominant servo over his chest, "they died so long ago, but I can still feel and hear them."

"What happened to them?" Ratchet asked in curiosity.

Smokescreen thought for a second, the closest thing between the two times that would make it so that Ratchet wouldn't question everything was- "the Caste System"

Ratchet slowly nodded, "that's why you started off as a Decepticon?"

"I didn't want anyone else to go through what I did. Plus, I was always a Caste-System hater; if D-16 didn't start the war against it, I probably would have."

Ratchet gave him a startled look, but before he could even think about saying anything Smokescreen let out a soft chuckle and finished his thought.

"Though I wouldn't have created a war like this. This war is just... horrifying" Amalgamous shuddered, the war against his own Sire was bad, but there were no casualties in it, this war has so many and most are those who are way too young.

"Smokescreen?"

The young Prime jolted slightly and spotted Ratchet's concerned gaze.

"Yeah?"

"I asked if you wanted to finish this session off now and continue in the next session"

"Oh" Smokescreen checked his Chronometer, it had already been an hour since he was here, "sure"

The two stood and Smokescreen thanked the Medic before leaving.

.

Smokescreen and Ratchet talked about nothing Decepticon related for the next two sessions. But for the fourth session, Amalgamous couldn't help but ask a question that plagued his processor since his first Decepticon capture.

"Ratchet, when I was first captured by the 'Cons, Megatron said something weird." Smokescreen noticed Ratchet's interest was piqued and continued, "he uh... he said "if the Patch doesn't yield anything, there are other ways to find the information we need." What did he mean?"

Smokescreen could tell that Megatron did not mean fragging him when he said this, but seemed to jump onboard when Smokescreen told him to frag himself. So, if Megatron didn't mean fragging with that, what the slag did he mean?

Ratchet looked concerned, "Smokescreen, how long, exactly, have you been with the Decepticons?"

The "younger" mech was confused, why would Ratchet change the subject, didn't he want him to talk about the captures? Isn't this why the sessions were happening? Did he decide against answering because he knew but was afraid of how Smokescreen, the young Autobot Rookie, would react?

"Ratchet, I'm a big bot, I can take that answer, you don't have to change the subject"

Ratchet sighed, "I'm not, I just want to know when you stopped being a Decepticon, incase if... just incase"

Smokescreen frowned before shrugging, "I started out a 'Con when Bucket-head made his speech at the Ring and I stopped after the first city fell"

Ratchet ran the calculation and was surprised, Smokescreen was only a Decepticon for about two Earth years.

"So... why did Megatron say what he did?" Smokescreen asked.

Ratchet snapped out of his surprise before looking carefully at the young bot. When Smokescreen came back the first time it was evident that there were a few wounds, but they looked more like struggle wounds and a "playful" saw wound Knockout did to scare some bots.

"Smokescreen, Megatron meant that he would torture you for the information he wanted"

Ratchet hated when the looks came. First, understanding then horror then a flicker of fear and finally acceptance. Smokescreen accepted that Megatron, the Decepticon Warlord, would have tortured him. He hated how such a young bot could accept that they would have been tortured. He hated it so much.

Smokescreen listened to the old Medic's thoughts silently. What was he supposed to do, supposed to say? Megatron's torture would have felt like tickling compared to what he had been through. The Cortical Psychic Patch gave him massive migraines, but it was no match for Solarbeam's abuse; Knockout's saw only itched and the blast Soundwave hit him with felt like one of Moonshine's wing blasts against his Primal Form.

Nothing the Decepticons could do could compare to what he already experienced.

"Ratchet... are you- you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself, especially if someone wishes me harm. Besides, Megatron didn't touch me"

"What happened your second capture? Did you both really come out unscathed?"

Smokescreen blinked, his processor short-circuited and his Spark began pounding. He forgot. He completely forgot what happened on the Nemesis the second time around. He remembers when he was in the room, locked in with Arcee and escaping, but he doesn't remember what happened when he left the room with the Decepticon escorts. He doesn't remember who he talked to or if he talked to anyone. For all he knew, Megatron could have forced information out of him in some way and he would never know.

_**Oh Primus, what did I do?** _

_**Amalgamous Prime, calm yourself. You did not divulge any information that could doom any of those you sworn to protect. You and D-16 merely spoke. D-16 was more interested in you than he was in anything else.** _

Smokescreen relaxed, if his Carrier believed the information divulged was not catastrophic, then the young Prime trusted him.

"We just spoke, I have no idea what Arcee went through, but Megatron didn't harm me in any way" Amal' gave a slight shrug,

Ratchet leaned forward, resting his elbow-guards on his upper legs, "what did you two talk about?"

Smokescreen shrugged again, "just stuff"

Ratchet's frown deepened. Smokescreen could tell he was not satisfied with that answer but ignored it.

"Anyways, that's the end of this session, right?"

The young mech stood and quickly left.

.

Smokescreen laid on his berth, going through his memory files and organizing and reorganizing them. He tried to find the ones about his second captive time but couldn't. Panic began setting in once more, but he pushed it down. Maybe, just maybe he moved the files to his other data stream, the one where he put all his memories in that he wished to forget for some reason.

Smokescreen opened the data stream with the code and sifted through those memories, flinching at a few, before finding the ones he was looking for.

_Why did I put them in here?_

He opened the first one and watched what happened.


	15. Chapter 16

**Part 16-**

**Amalgamous silently followed the honorable blue and yellow Seeker while the drones were on either side of him and behind him. The seven entered the Command Center where Megatron was waiting with his back showing.**

**His stance drooped slightly. Amalgamous felt strange, as if relaxation filled him to the brim.**

**"Ah, Amalgamous Prime. So glad you could grace us with your presence" the Decepticon purred, turning around as he did so.**

**"I wish I could say the same, D-16" the young Prime replied, snarkily, his body reacted badly to that; forcing him to hold in his breath for a small amount of time.**

**Megatron glared but continued.**

**"I see you know my Miner Coding; I was not aware Original Prime's cared about lowly Energon Miners"**

**Amalgamous Prime was offended by that, of course they cared!**

**"We care about every one of our decedents; we memorize every name no matter how brief of life, nor how low or high they are in Sentinel Zeta's Caste System" Amal' replied, this time in a civil tone; his body seemed to like that more than the snarky tone.**

**Megatron gave a hum, "do you know why you are here?"**

_**Was he going to frag me like he promised last time?** _

**For some reason, that thought didn't scare him like it had every other time he had looked back on that memory.**

**"From our last encounter, you suggested sparking me and creating a new legion of Decepticons."**

**Oh, he was speaking. Let's make sure D-16 doesn't do this course, it would be very bad. Never has there been a Cybertronian-Original Prime Sparkling. It could be bad for the youngling.**

**"I must warn you against that course of action. Primus made sure only consensual sparking will allow for our frames to give life. He also made sure only a Prime can get us Original's sparked. If those who are not a Prime tried, they will be terminated instantly."**

**Amalgamous Prime was happy at that response, instead of blaming the Spakling, he blamed his Carrier. Now Megatron cannot force him into this and make his Sparklings have terrible disease or whatever.**

**Megatron seemed to smirk.**

**"And why would you be telling me this? This could be the reason the war ends"**

**Amalgamous forced his tone to be calm and collected.**

**"No life is worth being terminated, especially that of whom could easily be warned"**

**Megatron changed the subject.**

**"I take it that none of the Autobot's know about your... origins?"**

**The young Prime's wings lifted higher; he could answer this without lying!**

**"Not that I know of, and I do not plan to tell them, and you shouldn't either. My secret is why I have not been founded out and worshipped"**

**"You do not wish to be revered?"**

**Amlagmous Prime frowned and gave a sharp shake of his helm, he never, ever wanted/wants to be revered. He was not turning down the same path as Lockout.**

**"Thirteen was the only one who wished it, and it drove them down the path to insanity"**

**"Thirteen?"**

**"Truely the Seventh Prime, we would never give up their name, nor their gender. So, we called them Thirteen."**

**"You called them Thirteen, and yet they were the Seventh?"**

**Amalgamous understood the confusion, for it had confused him in the beginning as well.**

**"Yes. Our order of creation was also kept secret, for the youngest is truly young and the oldest is truly old. Only us Originals know each other's true age, creation and gender"**

**"I take it Solus Prime was a femme?"**

**"Solus was a Carif"**

**Not really his processor hissed, his body raged against him once more.**

**Megatron's optics widened.**

**"And the others?"**

**"The rest were mecha and Kilap"**

**_Liar_ his body felt like fire.**

**"And you?"**

**Amalgamous Prime fell silent. His processor stalling. No. Don't. Can't know.**

**"Come now, you answered my other questions, why is this one so hard?"**

**"My gender is... complicated."**

_**LIAR!** _

**"How so?"**

**"I do not even know it"**

_**LIAR!** _

**"... You do not know your own gender?"**

**Amal' gave a shake of his helm, his siblings each know their gender because they asked Creator, Amalgamous Prime never cared for what gender he was given. But he knew anyways.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Gender is complete for almost everyone, for Shifter's like myself it is incomplete for we choose our form, and in return our genders. "**

_**Half Lie.** _

**Amalgamous took in his surroundings, just like he was taught by Prima to do whenever in unknown territory. Soundwave was standing off to the side, watching, Dreadwing was by the door. Other than that, the room was devoid of Decepticon life.**

**"I am surprised your Command Center is so... clear of life" Amalgamous commented, something in his processor told him there was a good reason and a bad reason for this.**

**"I wanted this conversation to be as private as possible" Megatron responded.**

_**Why?** _

**"Hmm" Amalgamous hummed before shifting his weight, "do you have any more questions or will we continue later?"**

**Megatron watched him, answering seconds later, "why are you answering my questions?"**

**This time it was Amalgamous Prime who pondered; he had no idea why. Something inside, deep, deep down was telling him to; controlling him in a way.**

**"Is it possible you and I desire the same thing?" Megatron put in after a few minutes of silence.**

**"No, you desire to rule over the weak and strong, I desire to rule over no one" Amal' continued to frown, why was he answering?!**

**After a few more minutes of thinking, he came to a conclusion; a very good conclusion.**

**"I guess it's because no one else knows and I don't have to pretend... I can answer honestly."**

_**Liar.** _

.

Smokescreen slid out of the memory, troubled. Something had compelled him to answer those questions, to see Megatron as an ally, a Kin. But what could have done that? Amalgamous hasn't been in Predacon Coding for a long time so what could have-

The Predacon!

It is the only logical answer. But why the slag will he feel compelled in trusting Cybertronians who have the Predacon's scent?

Smokescreen sat up straight. The scent. His Predacon Coding would only activate if a Kindred Predacon was close by. That means... that Predacon was created with the bones of his pack. And by the looks of it. Most of the bones were from Stormchaser!

Smokescreen clutched his chest as he wept. His Sparkling was on Earth, but was in the clutches of the Decepticons. He wept harder. His poor first-borne.

His mind slid into another memory without warning as he was crying.

**.**

**Roars of agony and terror filled the Cybertronian surface.**

**A dark colored Predacon flew side-by-side with her mate. Both flew in synch as they dodged meteors and hurried towards their cave where the cries of their newly hatched Predlings resided.**

**She dived, he followed. They got to the cave and slipped inside mere moments before the only way in or out collapsed.**

**She ignored the possible danger as she raced to her young's side and curled around them. The thicker-armoured Predaconglanced at the entrance before following her lead.**

**He licked her on her head before dipping his neck down and lightly grooming his young.**

_**Storm. What will we do?** _

**The male Predacon, Storm, looked at her and spotted well-concealed fear in her emerald optics. A low rumble filled the air and he spread his wings to cover them.**

_**I will protect you, always and forever.** _

**The two gazed into each other's optics as the screeching outside stopped and the banging of meteors continued.**

.

It was all his fault. He promised to protect them and couldn't. They were dead because of him! He's a Liar!

Amalgamous cried harder, his body was wrecked with shakes and his optics were closed as Dark Energon-colored tears fell.

.

Optimus headed to Smokescreen's berthroom after being briefed by Ratchet on what happened. He lifted his servo to knock, stopping himself when he heard weeping from within.

Optimus Prime hesitated, normally he wouldn't but this was an Original. What was he supposed to do?

The Prime shook his helm. No, Smokescreen may be an Original Prime, but he was his subordinate first.

The much less experienced Prime brought his servo to the door and knocked.

.

Smokescreen froze. His body was still shaking but his weeping stopped.

Someone knocked. Did they hear him crying? Scrap! Are they going to ask what was wrong? Did he have to pretend now?

Amalgamous sniffed, he can't act right now. The pain was too much.

Another knock and a voice calling his name.

"Smokescreen?"

It was Optimus. An0ther Prime. He could be weak around Prime's. His siblings won't make fun of him for his weakness. Optimus won't make fun of him for his weakness.

"It's unlocked" the young bot choked out, forcing himself to a more comfortable position as the door opened.

Optimus Prime looked at him in concern, "Smokescreen, I heard crying, is everything alright?"

Smokescreen opened his mouth, but the words were stuck.

_Fake it. Fake it. Fake it._

_No._

_This isn't your sibling; he isn't your brother. He just holds your Spark within._

_He is my brother, only a True Prime can hold my Spark._

_He is not your sibling! Do Not Trust Him!_

_Shut Up!_

"Smokescreen?"

"Sorry" Smokescreen spoke in a meek voice, he quickly wiped the tears away and looked anywhere but at the Prime, "nothing's wrong, sir. I... I don't know why you heard crying."

Optimus frowned.

"Amal-"

"Please." Optimus stopped speaking as Amalgamous looked up at him with purple tears still running down his faceplates, "please, just... go"

Optimus hesitated before turning and leaving.

The door closed and Amalgamous Prime slammed himself deep into another memory.

.

_**How do you act normal when nothing in your life is normal? When you're forced to trust people, you hardly know and just hope they don't let you down? Because if they do, everything you have ever worked for just falls apart. We thrive under pressure, and strive for perfection. But no one's perfect. And the pressure, is building to a breaking point. It's okay to ask for help, because even in our darkest moments of grief and loss, we persevere. And we make connections. We're optimistic.** _

_**Today, I will be too. Because I can't imagine losing somebody else.** _

**This is how Smokescreen felt every time he looked at them.**

**Shadowflake, a strong and confident femme with a cutting-edge personality.**

**Flameflare, a young mech with a nervous personality.**

**Sidestreaker and Sunswipe, the first Split-Spark mechs who didn't know the difference between comfort and agony.**

**Rainsheen, a meek little femme that can make anyone smile.**

**And finally, the most beautiful of all of them.**

**Moonshine, the sister of Solarbeam and the daughter of the Predaking and Predaqueen.**

**Amalgamous, Smoke, was the loner of the pack, always shying away from any type of affection.**

**They all held a place in his Spark. And it hurt when they all did what everyone does eventually, die and leave him behind.**

**.**

**Moonshine let out a mighty roar which was soon followed by Smoke's guttural growl.**

**The two were surrounded by a large crowed of Predacon's, Cybertronians and Original Primes. Primus, Predaking, Predaqueen and Unicron stood in front of the two.**

**"Moonshine, Amalgamous Prime, I hereby bless this Union with the gift of life. Two twin Predlings; one with the power of Transformation and one with the power of Shapeshifting." Primus spoke in a regal voice.**

**The two bowed their dragon-like heads in respect.**

**A glow appeared before the two and two eggs, one the color of snow, the other the color of the night, appeared.**

**The two courted Predacons stared lovingly at the eggs. Smoke looked up at his Carrier and sent over love and appreciation though their bond.**

**.**

**Smoke chirped and gave a gentle lick to his beautiful mate's forehead. She purred and nuzzled his chest. Their shining eggs rested inbetween the two.**

_**I love you.** _

_**My Sweet-Spark, I will love no one else. That is a promise.** _

**A crack sounded, gaining the two's attention. The black egg was hatching!**

**A small black, golden, red and silver Predling with blue wing-flesh and green optics stared blurrily up at them. He was covered in egg fluid.**

**Moonshine cooed and bent her head to look closer at the young Sparkling. He had a whip-like tail with hooked-spikes on the end of it.**

**_My Predling._ She cooed, as she cleaned the light grey fluids from his armour.**

**_Our Predling._ Smoke corrected, flicking his glossa over the overly-large wings.**

**_Yes, ours. Our beautiful Stormchaser._ **

**The young Predacon let out a growly-roar-chirp before bounding over to his sibling's egg. He began licking at it viciously.**

**_What is he doing?!_ Smoke cried out in alarm, going to stand.**

**Moonshine put her sharp tail lightly over his shoulder and wing, calm my mate, he is helping his sibling out of their shell.**

**Smoke settled and watched with a bated breath.**

**A small crack formed where Stormchaser was licking. A pure white muzzle poked out, soon followed by a small head.**

**Storm cooed.**

**A white and silver Predling with black spots on her wings, a golden crest and nose horns opened purple optics as purple spots on her helm lit up. She had a whip-like tail with a sharp claw at the end.**

**_Flaire_. Smoke breathes out.**

_**Flaire and Stormchaser, our beautiful, unique Predlings.** _

_**..** _

_**Flaire: ratchetlover1/art/Flaire-870879244** _

_**Stormchaser: ratchetlover1/art/Stormchaser-870787929** _

_**Smoke: ratchetlover1/art/Amalgamous-Smoke-870156695** _

_**Moonshine: ratchetlover1/art/Moonshine-870333472** _

_**..** _

**.**

**Megatron and Amalgamous Prime entered a room, a very bright and shiny room.**

**"Tell me, Amalgamous, what is your most treasured memory?"**

**Amalgamous smiled, the memory instantly coming to mind, "my Union Day"**

**"Union Day? You told me that only a Prime can mate with you-"**

**"No, I said only a Prime can frag and Spark me. We never... we never did that" Amalgamous looked down, his chest hurt more and more now-a-days.**

**"You had a Union without fragging?"**

**"Unions are not for relieving yourself in such a way" the Prime's voice rose and took an ancient undertone, "they are for combining two packs, to bring other's together."**

**"I did not mean to offend" Megatron spoke coolly, but Amalgamous detected a hint of fear in his voice.**

**A flare of heat shifted inside his nerve endings. He nearly buckled.**

**"Amalgamous Prime, is everything alright?"**

"Smo-scre-"

**"Yes"**

_**You know what this is, why are you lying. You need to get out! NOW!** _

_**Not yet. I don't have a clear exit strategy and I need Arcee to escape as well.** _

_**Leave her! She is of no use to us!** _

_**Liar.** _

_**You are the liar!** _

_**Then why are you so upset?** _

**"May I return to the holding cells, please? I am tired."**

**Megatron nodded before gesturing for Dreadwing to take him.**

**.**

**Amalgamous Prime opened his optics as Arcee limped in. She had a few scratch marks and dented metal.**

**"Arcee?"**

**She looked over to him and gave him a small smile, "hey Smokescreen"**

**He stood up and went to her, "what happened?"**

**"Megatron wanted information, so he tried to get it" she spoke in a tired voice.**

**Amalgamous gave her an even more concerned look before guiding her away from the door and to the far wall. She sat down and he sat next to her.**

**"Did they... what did they do?" Amalgamous was worried, did Megatron harm her in the way that he wanted to harm him?**

**"They just roughed me up a bit Smokescreen, don't worry."**

**Amalgamous let out a little whine and she sighed.**

**"It's not serious, but if it would make you stop worrying you can take a look."**

**The Prime relaxed and**

"Sm-k-ree-o-n-d-or"

**.**

**Amalgamous Prime looked around, everything was dark and desolate. Bodies of Predacon's laid scattered around the planet's surface.**

**"Amal'?"**

**"Prim' wha-" he gasped out before his legs buckled and he fell to the metal ground, "what happened?"**

**"Meteors fell, I got the Cybertronians to safety-"**

**"-but you left the Predacons, my Pack, to die" the younger whispered.**

**Silence was all he needed.**

**"Why? Why would you do this? Why would you- Why?!"**

**He surged to his pedes and rounded on his brother, "Why would you not help them?! Why Prima? WHY?!"**

**"Amal-" the silver and white Prime started.**

**"NO! THERE IS NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR LETTING AN ENTIRE RACE DIE!"**

**Prima flinched back with wide optics.**

_**Kill him. Destroy him. Kill. Kill. Kill.** _

**"Amalgam-"**

**"I hate you."**

**Prima look like he had been hit.**

**Amalgamous Prime turned, Shifted into his Predacon form and flew away as tears clouded him vision.**

**.**

**Amalgamous Prime awoke in pain with his processor buzzing and his chest aching.**

_**What happened?** _

_**Why am I hurting so?** _

_**Where is Sire?** _

_**Where is Carrier?** _

_**Where are my siblings?** _

_**Why am I in pain?** _

_**"Amal', can you hear me?"** _

_**Alch'?** _

_**Is that you Alchemist?** _

_**Why does it hurt?** _

_**Why does my Spark hurt?** _

_**Alch' help me!** _

_**Please help me!** _

**"Amal'! Primus Help!"**

"Am-lg-us"

**Shaking took him over and the pain increased.**

**"Hold him down!"**

**Arms pressed heavily against his body as the shaking continued. Amalgamous tried to let out his distress whine but nothing sounded.**

_**Please.** _

_**Please make it stop.** _

_**It hurts.** _

_**I'm tired.** _

_**It hurts so much.** _

_**Make it stop.** _

_**Please Sire, Carrier.** _

_**Stop the pain.** _

**"Amalgamous, you will be alright. Brother, I will give him an Energon transfusion while you check his Spark Chamber."**

_**Sire.** _

_**Sire's here.** _

_**Sire will help.** _

_**Sire will stop the pain.** _

**The pain did stop, but it got a whole lot worse when he felt his chest decompress and open.**

_**NO** _

_**STOPMAKEITSTOPMAKEITSTOPPLEASEMAKEITSTOP!** _

**"Amal'!"**

**"Wha-What's wrong with his Spark?!"**

**"Primus, Do Something!"**

**The pain grew so great that Amalgamous Prime drifted back into oblivion.**

**.**

**"Primus, Carrier, I can carry my own Spark. You don't have to burden the others with it."**

**"Amalgamous Prime, your Spark is unstable from Lockout's attack and your Chamber is ill to suite it. Please, allow your siblings to help keep you alive."**

**The youngest closed his optics and looked down, "yes Carrier."**

**.**

**"Why do you follow Optimus Prime?" Megatron questions on the twentieth outing.**

**"He is a True Prime" Amalgamous Prime responded simply.**

**"How can you tell?"**

**"My Spark. It would not just go to anyone."**

.

"Amal-mous!"

**"How old are you?"**

**"Older than you ever will be."**

**.**

**"I have a report stating you were on Command Ship Orioa" Megatron spoke during their sixth conversation.**

**"I was, but I escaped."**

**"How?"  
"I gave a guard the slip and -"**

**.**

**"I'm the youngest Prime" Amalgamous gave voluntarily on their last session together.**

"Rat-t-at-e-d-"

.

**"My name translates to The Great Shifter in ancient Cybertronian"**

"Amal-ake-up!"

**.**

**"Megatron?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm sorry I lied."**

**"You lied? What did you lie about?"**

.

"Amal!"

.

Smokescreen snapped out of his memories with a jolt. He found himself in the medical bay with Ratchet hovering over him in concern.

"Smokescreen, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Smokescreen-" Ratchet sighed, stopping himself form speaking before he turned to the cables and medical technology.

"Why am I here?"

"You trapped yourself in your memories, why I will never know."

Amal' looked down.  
"I..." the memories reminded him of what he did, of what he told the Decepticon leader.

"Smokescreen, if you need to speak to someone, you can speak to me. In the sessions or out of them. Either way I will keep what I learn to myself."

Amal' nodded.

When he didn't say anything else/ do anything else, Ratchet let out a sigh and released him.

Smokescreen stopped at the cover and looked back to the old Medic.

"Ratchet..."

"Hm?"

"..." Smokescreen had opened his intake, but the words caught themselves in his throat.

He restarted his vocalizor before trying again. This time there was a swift sound of air before it caught again.

"...never mind" the young Prime whispered before retreating out of the Medbay.

When he came out, he came face to face with a royal blue and violet femme with small wings and blue-purple optics, who looked at him like he had seen a ghost.

"Amal'?" her voice was soft.

It took him a minute to remember where he had seen her before.

"... impossible..."


	16. Part 17

_**AN: I am going to be starting a One-shot book story thing about the Amal-Verse. If you have any ideas/if you want to see anything in it, just comment/PM me the idea. I will not do any smut of any kind, but I will do tooth-rotting fluff. If you want battle-scenes/fluff-scenes, you need to be specific on what you want to see in them (as well as any chapter suggestion (but more so 'cause I suck at thinking up battle-sequences and fluff-things))** _

* * *

**Part 17-**

Amalgamous stood frozen in front of the young femme. His optics were wide, and his body trembled.

"Hey, big brother" she smiled kindly at him, "long time no see, huh?"

"H-how? I-I saw you... you were-"

"Killed? Yeah, I know, I was there" her smile faltered before she brought her servo to the side of his helm, "big brother, you need to stop beating yourself up over my death, there was nothing you could have done."

Amalgamous bowed his helm, "I-I... Yes, there was. If I wasn't cocky, if I kept my guard up, you wouldn't have... Lock' wouldn't have killed you."

"Big brother, you did all you could. So, stop. I wish that you would stop blaming yourself over something that happened so long ago."

"Sula..."

She can't possibly think that he could-

"Promise me Amalgamous Prime."

How does one promise something like that? The words seemed impossible.

"Amal' please, please big brother, at least try."

Trying, trying was both easier and worse. He spoke the words.

"I promise, little sister, I will try."

She smiled before fading before his optics.

.

Smokescreen helped Ultra Magnus organize, feeling content and light as each object was put up making the ground more free and less cluttered.

He would never admit it, but he found cleaning, whether it's the scent or the sound, relaxing.

"Amal'?" he froze, body going ridged.

"Smokescreen, do you have a fault?" Ultra Magnus snapped when he realized the other not doing anything.

"No sir, sorry sir" he was quick to respond before ignoring the other voice and picking up another container.

"Amalgamous, do not ignore me young Predling" the voice, feminine and strong as ever, hissed.

A dark, bulky Fatale placed as sharp servo on the container he was carrying, and he froze once more. Her blazing green optics with hints of red bore into his sapphire blue ones.

"Must I teach you the ways of respect once more?"

_Shadowflake_

"Ah, the young Prime speaks" she grinned, showing sharp fangs.

Shadowflake never cared for his status or the fact that he was able to smite her if he wished. To her, he was merely an unruly Predling who didn't know the ways of the true Predacon. And he loved that about her.

_Why are you here?_

She released her hold to cross her arms over her chest, "I could ask the same to you. You are a Predling Prime, you should still be in your nest."

He put the container on the top shelf and turned to grab another as he replied.

_I am eons upon eons of centuries older than you, therefore I am old enough to leave the nest and not get coddled by you._

She barked out a laugh, "if I am not there to coddle you, you would get yourself captured and possibly killed many times over. Tell me I'm wrong."

He didn't, he couldn't. She was right. Whenever they weren't anywhere near each other he was put through the Pit until she found him and saved him. She was like his Carrier Predacon.

Oh, how he missed her.

"Smokescreen!"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the cyan and red mech before quickly apologizing and continued cleaning.

"It amuses me how you take orders from Cybertronian Prey better than you do with any Predacon Supreme."

_Predacon Supreme's are afts. Except for Foresight of course, and Moon'._

He heard a movement to his left and felt a servo on his shoulder plating.

"I miss her too, Amalgamous. She soars in the Great Skies with our Kin."

Smokescreen froze again as her words played over and over in his helm.

He turned to look at her, "Our Kin?"

Ultra Magnus jolted and looked at him, but his sole focus was on the prideful Predacon in front of him.

She dipped her helm, "you are one with the Matrix, you are the Matrix. Tell me Smoke, have you felt my Spark join the Well of AllSparks? Or did you just assume all of us were gone?"

"I-I..."

"Smokescreen?"

"There are four of us still alive, my Kin."

"M-my... I-I..."

"Calm yourself young one. I can feel your Spark beating much too fast, and if I can feel it, then the new Prime can as well."

Smokescreen didn't reply, FOUR of his Kin were alive!

He couldn't take it. He thought he lost all his Kin so long ago. He felt his Spark race and get closer and closer, his vision began swimming, and he became numb.

He felt servo's grabbing him before his vision darkened fully.

.

Smokescreen snapped out of the darkness with a jolt. He found himself in the medical bay with Ratchet hovering over him in concern.

"Smokescreen, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

"Smokescreen-" Ratchet sighed, stopping himself form speaking before he turned to the cables and medical technology.

Deja-vu sang around him but he shook it off.

"Why am I here?"

"You trapped yourself in your memories, why I will never know."

Amal' looked down, he remembered this. It was definitely Deja-vu. Did he do this, or his Creator's or his siblings? Why is he Deja-Vuing. Or is it considered time travel?  
"I..." the memories came forth like a tidal wave, so much like before. It choked him severely.

"Smokescreen, if you need to speak to someone, you can speak to me. In the sessions or out of them. Either way I will keep what I learn to myself."

Amal' nodded, he couldn't do anything else, he needed to leave as fast as possible.

When he didn't say anything else or do anything else, Ratchet let out a sigh and released him. Smokescreen quickly hopped off the berth and headed towards the cover that kept everything private inside the Medbay.

Smokescreen stopped at the cover and looked back to the old Medic.

"Ratchet..."

"Hm?"

"..." Smokescreen had opened his intake, but the words caught themselves in his throat. He couldn't speak, just like before. It scared him.

He restarted his vocalizer before trying again. This time there was a swift sound of air before it caught again.

"...never mind" the young Prime whispered before retreating out of the Medbay. He needed to figure this out.

_No, it might have been just a freakish regular Deja-vu moment, do not freak out._

When he came out, he came face to face with a light grey femme with specks of blue everywhere and silver optics.

"Smoke?" her voice was soft and meek.

"Rainsheen" he greeted; this was getting on the verge of ridiculous. First Sula, then Shadowflake, now Rainsheen? What the slag was going on?!

"I-is something the matter? Ohh, is it something I did or said?! I'm so sorry for whatever I did!" she was the stuttering and nervous mess he remembered.

"No, it wasn't you. I'm just... irritated with myself."

"What? Why? Don't be irritated with yourself, save that irritation for someone who is truly worth it!" her good advice still needed work.

"You know that's not how I roll."

"You hate rolling" she giggled, her fins lifting in mirth.

He smiled; she could bring a smile to anyone's face.

"Whatcha been up to?" her head tilted to show her curiosity.

"Oh, you know... stuff..." he gave an awkward grin before turning the question back onto her, "what about you?"

"OH! I've been up to many many many things!" she began telling him everything as they walked down the quiet halls.

.

"Hello pathetic creature"

Amal' snorted, and there was the next arrival from the past.

"How are you Foresight?" he purred, turning to face the beauty that was the Predaqueen.

"Not bad, but I have not come to talk about myself. Tell me how you are, my subject."

Foresight, the first, and most gorgeous, Predaqueen. She was kind and caring, spoke to all her subjects and listened to their problems. She never took a life unless if it threatened one of her own. She was the one who found him stuck in his Predacon form and invited him into her pack until he was "old" enough to create his own.

That was how he met his mate, his beautiful Moonshine.

"I am well, my queen."

Her armour, silver and gold and pink and purple, colors of a Cybertronian rainbow after an acid rainstorm. She glowed from her sharp spikes and was decorated with many ancient Cybertronian crystals. Her wings rested neatly on the crest of her back and her tail was curled around her left leg.

She sat on his berth and gestured for him to join her.

"Smoke, how long have we known one another?"

"Over 20 million years, my queen"

"So, you know better than to address me in such a way" she gave him a pointed look with her glowing golden optics.

"Apologies Foresight" he grinned at her, "or do you prefer Predaqueeny?"

"I regret coming here already." she stated in a bland voice and he laughed.

"No take backs Predaqueeny!"

She sighed, looking like she wanted to slap him with her overly sharp tail.

"I wonder how Shadowflake kept you from getting the wrong bot mad."

He barked out a laugh, "she threatened to sit on me for a week straight then give me five hard exercise lessons. I only needed one treatment of that before knowing she meant business."

Foresight laughed, "that sounds like her!"

.

Smokescreen snapped awake with a jolt. He found himself in the medical bay with Ratchet hovering over him in concern.

_Oh, Come On!_

"Smokescreen, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good."

_Why?! Why The Slag Is This Happening?!_

"Smokescreen-" Ratchet sighed, stopping himself form speaking before he turned to the cables and medical technology.

"Why am I here?"

_Seriously, Just Tell Me! Is This Some Sort Of Weird Game You Are Playing?!_

"You trapped yourself in your memories, why I will never know."

Amal' felt like blowing something up, something really big and something really flammable!  
"I..." the memories reminded him of what he did, of what he told the Decepticon leader.

_Yeah? Well, Frag You Too Processor!_

"Smokescreen, if you need to speak to someone, you can speak to me. In the sessions or out of them. Either way I will keep what I learn to myself."

Amal' nodded, sharp and quick. This had to end. This was the sixth time it happened; it was fraggin' irritating!

Ratchet let out a sigh and released him.

Smokescreen stopped at the cover and looked back to the old Medic.

"Ratchet..."

_Help me, please._

"Hm?"

"..." Smokescreen had opened his intake, but the words caught themselves in his throat.

He restarted his vocalizer before trying again. This time there was a swift sound of air before it caught again.

He tried one more time.

"... help me..." the young Prime whispered before retreating out of the Medbay.

When he came out, he came face to face with Megatron.

A scream ripped itself from his voice box.

.

Smokescreen snapped awake with a jolt, shivering and feeling weak. He found himself in the medical bay with Ratchet hovering over him in concern.

I give up...

"Smokescreen, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good." he sounded monotone, even to himself.

_Just put me out of my misery._

"Smokescreen-" Ratchet sighed, stopping himself form speaking before he turned to the cables and medical technology.

"Why am I here?" he wanted, no needed, to know.

_Just tell me..._

"You trapped yourself in your memories."

"Oh..." the memories came forth again to remind him of his misdeed.

_I want real life. Is that too much to ask?_

"Smokescreen, if you need to speak to someone, you can speak to me. In the sessions or out of them. You know that, right?"

Amal' nodded, slow and tight. He was so tired. He wanted to go home.

Ratchet let out a sigh and released him.

Smokescreen slowly stood and headed over to the cover before glancing back at the white and orange Medic.

"Ratchet..."

_Help me, please..._

"Hm?"

"..." Smokescreen had opened his intake, but the words caught themselves in his throat.

He restarted his vocalizer before trying again. This time there was a swift sound of air before it caught again.

He tried one more time.

Like he had on the sixth and eight try of this.

"... help me..." the young Prime whispered before retreating out of the Medbay.

When he came out, he kept his helm low to avoid seeing anyone. He walked silently to his room, opened it and collapsed on his berth. He waited for the next round to come up.


End file.
